Together in Love and War
by snow emo.angel
Summary: Meet Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, two people who dedicate their time on making each other's lives hell. But with them screaming insults and pulling pranks at each other, will they be able to find love under all this in high school? AU.
1. Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing**

"I can't believe you can still blow that small task!"

"Well, please accept my apologies for I'm not fluent, don't speak nor do I understand GIBBERISH!"

Two teenagers screamed at each other, panting after their outbursts at each other. Hatred was evident in their eyes. They were oblivious of their numerous spectators and the fire that erupted from their obviously failed experiment.

"Shut up, Kinomoto! How could you not hear me properly? When did you last clean your ears huh? Sixteen years ago?" the boy with amber eyes yelled at the girl in front of him. The emerald-orbed girl narrowed her eyes at the fuming chestnut-haired boy.

"Number one, _Li_," Sakura said, seething with limitless anger, "I clean my ears moderately unlike SOMEONE over there. Number two, how could I hear you properly when you keep on grunting like an oversized baboon? And lastly, I'M JUST FIFTEEN, IDIOT! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU LASH OUT YOUR USELESS ANGER AT ME!"

"I was not grunting!" Syaoran defended himself indignantly.

"So you _do_ admit that you were talking gibberish!"

"I am not, idiot!"

"Yes you were, jerk!"

"Gluttonous pig!"

"Immature oaf!"

"Conniving little freak!"

"Pea brain!"

"That is enough! My god, I have never seen my students act like little five year olds in my entire teaching career!" Yamato-sensei cried out at the two. "Look at the damage you just did in this lab!"

And what a damage it was. Chairs were turned over and several beakers and flasks were shattered. The rest of the class took the liberty to stay at one end of the messy laboratory as they watched the unfolding scenario cautiously.

The teacher was standing in front of their other classmates and pointed at the smoldering fire beside them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you detention for this absurd mess that you made, as well as the fire that you just created."

Suddenly, as if to make matters worse, the fire took hold of the remaining chemicals surrounding it, creating an even larger ball of flames. And as Science would have it, the smoke from the inferno rose up, triggering the sprinkler system in the room. And of course, the inevitable happened. Water began to pour down the room, soaking everyone in it.

Everyone stood there silently as they listened to the fire alarm ringing throughout the whole school and the shrill screams erupting outside. They could also hear the intercom burst to life as their principal spoke in it frantically. _"Students of Tomoeda High please exit the school calmly and listen to your respective teachers. Remember the fire drills we practiced!"_

Someone cleared their throat, making everyone to give their undivided attention to the speaker. Sakura laughed nervously and faced Yamato-sensei. "W-well, at least the fire's out," she squeaked at him.

Yamato-sensei sighed and looked at the duo. "Principal's office. Now," he said with a no-nonsense tone.

* * *

The ticking clock was one of the sounds heard in the spacious room. A middle-aged woman was sitting in a big executive chair, tapping her pen on the sleek table filled with piled up papers and numerous brown folders and envelopes. She sighed as put down the pen, took off the glasses she was wearing and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Well then, will someone care to explain to me what in blue blazes happened?" the principal asked, staring at them intently with her tired hazel eyes. The two teenagers—who were currently glaring their heads off at each other—stopped and looked at the principal with blinking eyes. Finally processing what the elderly woman said, they said the first thing that popped into their minds.

"He/She started it!" they both screamed, pointing at each other. They glared at each other again and began to do what they did best: name-calling.

"You annoying Chinese freak! You started it!" Sakura argued with her companion.

"Excuse me? It wasn't my fault that your incompetent brain couldn't work properly!" Syaoran spat back.

"Shut up, imbecile!"

"I could just kill you right now."

"Rot in hell, you no good excuse of a partner!"

"You look just like Cruella De Vil with all of her ugly glory—"

"Oh? If I'm a banshee, then what are you? A CHIMPANZEE?"

"Stop fighting!" the principal shouted at them, standing up from her chair. Both teens lowered their heads and murmured, "Sorry, Daisuke-sensei."

The principal rubbed her temples and glared at the two students in front of her. "This is the fourth time you met me for just this week! The last time you came here was because you two started a food fight, and now you blew up the laboratory!"

"Daisuke-sensei," Sakura said calmly. "I would like to defend that if Li Syaoran spoke in the language that every human could understand instead of gibberish or even the language of grunting, then nothing like this would ever happen."

"What the hell—"

"You know what? I DON'T CARE. I can't take it anymore, seeing both of you here every single day and hearing your spats all the time. One more word of name-calling from you two and I will call your parents!" the stressed woman shouted, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran with her wrinkled finger.

"You two are going to get detention for the next two weeks, NO EXEPTIONS," she said firmly when she saw that they were about to retort back. "Just think that the detention's all for your bonding time."

Both students scowled and looked at the other direction. Daisuke-sensei groaned inwardly. Who said that being a principal was an easy job? Obviously they never tried to handle Tomoeda High, along with its special package. And with the 'special package', it referred to their delinquent students who seemed to think that the area was a warzone. _And the boards of directors even gave me a look of disapproval when I said that I wanted to resign_, she thought grudgingly.

'_If you can't handle even a bunch of students who are vying for attention, then why become a teacher in the first place?'_ she made a rough imitation of what the board said to her in her mind. _'Besides, I'm sure they'll act like civilized people soon after their stage of rebellion. After all, we _are_ talking about teenagers here.'_

_Teenagers my ass_, she thought angrily. _They may as well be a pack of lions, fighting for a piece of territory!_

"You can start your 'bonding time' by cleaning the laboratory at dismissal. On. Your. Own." The principal felt satisfied when she saw Sakura gape at her and Syaoran's eyes widening, a sign that he was about to retort back.

"Yes, Mr. Li? Is there anything you want to say?" Daisuke-sensei said serenely.

Syaoran sat up straight and looked her straight in the eye. "Daisuke-sensei," Syaoran started. "With all due respect, the laboratory is HUGE. We can't possibly be able to clean the whole lab by the end of the day. You don't want to see two children on the verge of death just from cleaning the lab, would you? It would give Tomoeda High a bad reputation, if you ask me."

The principal considered this. What Syaoran said was right, after all. Their parents may as well sue the school and then the board of directors would get her head for it. Oh, the turn of events could go _on_ with just that simple punishment.

"Okay then, you can ask some help from your friends. But you two are still going to get your detention for the next two weeks," the calm principal compromised with her student who is going to lead his clan to prosperity in the future.

"Deal."

"Well then, I see that we're finished here. Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, you may leave my office now. Don't forget about your cleaning duties as well as your two-week detention," Daisuke-sensei said as she fixed her papers. The two teenagers stood up stiffly, going towards the door behind them and exited silently.

When to door clicked shut, Sakura walked briskly away from her Chemistry partner. Syaoran raised his eyebrows and within a few strides, he was walking in step with the emerald-eyed teen. Silence became their companion as they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Well? I'm waiting," Syaoran said, breaking the silence.

Sakura gave him a dull look. "Waiting for what?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I just saved your arse back in there."

Now that statement made Sakura stop on her tracks. Syaoran continued on walking leisurely and looked behind his shoulder. He stopped when he saw Sakura looked at him with shock and disgust. By that time they were already a few steps away from their destination.

"Ex_cuse _me? My 'arse' did not need saving, idiot," Sakura retorted.

"Oh _sure_. Like gaping like a goldfish was going to save us back there," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Face it, you needed me back there. And now, all I'm asking in return is a simple 'thank you' from you."

Sakura scowled at him. _'He is such an arrogant, self-centered bastard!'_ Sakura thought angrily. _'What I would do just so I could wipe off that smirk from his hand—I mean ugly, yeah that's right—ugly face.'_

As fast as the scowl appeared on Sakura's face, a smile replaced it. She walked towards him, making Syaoran uneasy. The smile was sweet, _too_ sweet for his comfort. There was something about it that screamed 'DANGER! YOUR NEMESIS IS UP TO SOMETHING!'

Sakura smiled even more brightly and took a deep breath. "Syaoran…" she started to say. Syaoran dismissed the alarm in his head. Smirking down at her, he saw that Sakura's expression changed from smiling to anger. She raised her foot and stomped and grinded his foot with her left heel… hard.

Syaoran screamed in pain, jumping on his right foot as he nursed his injured one. "GO TO HELL, BIRDBRAIN!" she screamed at him as she huffed, leaving him in her dust as she entered the cafeteria with a bang, where the rest of the student body was looking at the door curiously when they heard the scream. The doors slammed shut, leaving the poor boy outside cursing the Amazon-like woman.

And with that, Tomoeda High had become an official warzone.

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** Meow! This is my first story. I hoped that you enjoyed it! :) Please comment so that I can work on it. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cafeteria Humiliation

**Chapter 2: Cafeteria Humiliation**

**Sakura's POV **

I can't believe that annoying, idiotic chimpanzee! I hate him to hell. As if I'm going to thank him for saving my butt there. And to make matters worse, the whole student body's staring at me! Have they never heard of the word 'privacy'? I gave them the best glare I could muster up. Luckily, the students got the message and looked away. Guess they're not that stupid, after all.

I grabbed my lunch from the lunch lady—who by the way, was looking at me with wary eyes, probably because I looked like I could kill the first person that dared defy me—and headed towards a certain table with a group of girls sitting on it. Putting the food down, I sighed and plopped down the seat beside a raven-haired girl. As if someone pressed the mute button again, everyone began to talk about the latest gossips.

"So… How was it in the devil's headquarters?" the raven-haired girl asked me after a moment of silence. I was about to answer when another girl piped up.

"What do you think, Tomoyo? Of course it was like hell." All of the students dubbed the principal's office 'the devil's headquarters'. And it's a perfect name, too.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and glared halfheartedly at Rika, who was the one who butted in. "Gee, I didn't know that you were Sakura," she said sarcastically. Rika blushed as every one of us giggled. I could feel my anger evaporating. They certainly knew how to make me laugh.

"Finally! You lost that angry, pessimistic side of yours," Naoko said happily. I smiled at her direction. Sweet, angelic Naoko; she's the group's muse with her optimistic personality. "You looked like Medusa with that entire snake-as-my-hair and turn-man-to-stone gig," she added.

I frowned at that part. Guess she's not so innocent goody-two-shoes after all. Who knew?

"Yeah, I mean, any more of that scrunched up face and you'll get wrinkles before you're twenty," another one of my friends, Chiharu, said as she ate her food. I rolled my eyes at her. Chiharu was the group's beautician. Her life revolved around hot boys, make-up, and everything a posh girl should worry about.

"You…care too much about beauty products and those gizmos," Rika commented at Chiharu, making her scowl. If Chiharu was the queen of beauty products, Rika was the queen of practical and logic thinking. The girl can't stand a person who doesn't use her brains. Makes all of us wonder how she considered Chiharu one of her friends.

"Come on, stop fighting," Tomoyo chided. "And Chiharu, stop scowling or else it'll be _you _who gets wrinkles before you turn twenty."

Chiharu gaped in horror and her scowl disappeared. "I can't believe I almost made my wrinkles come out earlier," Chiharu muttered as she touched her face. All of us laughed with her comment, Chiharu included.

Tomoyo and I grinned at each other. Out of all of my friends, Tomoyo's my closest friend. She's like, my advisor on, well, everything. Why wouldn't she when we knew each other when we were still in our nappies? She's the peacemaker of our group. We all call her 'mother hen' since she's also the most mature of this group of five.

"Oh yeah! Why don't we go to the mall this weekend?" Tomoyo suggested. "I heard they have the latest clothes for this season!" My friends began to chat happily about fashion and clothes. Did I mention that she's also obsessed with clothes? She's already a fashion designer in the making.

Our chat got cut off when the doors of the cafeteria opened, making everyone mute again. Seriously, what the hell is going on? I glanced at the newcomer and saw the Chinese freak with all of his shining glory. He was looking around the whole sea of students for somebody.

I looked around and saw that most of the girls had hearts in their eyes. Obviously they were already head over heels in love with this transfer student. I almost gagged when I also saw that there were guys who looked at him with admiration in their eyes. If I were new here, I would think that they weren't straight. In short, they're gay.

I looked at my table and sighed in relief. At least I wasn't the only one who wasn't affected by the chimpanzee's charms. I mean, what does the whole Tomoeda High see in this git? He's a transfer student from Hong Kong, sure. His chestnut hair was too messy; his brown eyes were like the color of mud; and his face! Don't make me start with _that_. He looks like a chimpanzee and when he smirks, it's like he's a vampire, out to get your blood. And when I stepped on his foot a while ago, he looked like he was run over by an eight-wheeler. Twice. Of course, that's just my opinion.

I told my friends about what I just thought and they burst into laughter. And since we were the only people who was making some noise, the whole population stared at our table, consisting of four girls laughing their heads off and a lone girl—a.k.a. me—staring at them with amusement.

I felt loads of stares at my back and looked behind me. This day could not get any worse. People were looking at me again and that idiotic buffoon was glaring at me, probably from that painful experience he had to go through. But what can I say? He deserved that treatment.

I gulped when he headed towards our table with a blank face. _This is not good_. Okay, Sakura. Breathe in, breathe out. You can do it girl. Don't let him get to you. Just…. act impassively. Yeah, that's it. Give him the cold stare. Be calm and collected.

I opened my mouth to give him a remark but all he did was just pass me, like I was a ghost. I blinked once. Twice. Thrice, even. I also tried to pinch myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. Did he just give me the cold shoulder? What. The. Hell? Okay, so maybe I'm just overreacting but I was so sure that he was going to embarrass me in front of the whole school.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw that he was getting his own lunch. Huh. I guess he really wasn't going to make a fool out of me. Um…. Cheers for me? I seriously don't know how to react when your enemy just gave you the silent treatment when you just gave him excruciating pain a while ago. Anyways, it seemed like everyone thought it was finally okay to stop being a statue since noise began to resonate in the large mess hall.

I looked at Tomoyo, who was looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I think you're a tad bit….paranoid," she answered back. We caught the table's attention using our conversation.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked back at Syaoran, who was already paying for his food, and said amusingly, "You thought he was going to do something drastic, weren't you? And don't you dare try to deny it, Sakura Kinomoto. As your best friend, I know these things."

"I have a good explanation…I just don't want to talk about it right now," I added when I saw my friends look at me doubtfully. They knew me and Syaoran were enemies since the first day he transferred here. We were like Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Yes, we have _that_ much hatred.

"I still think you're paranoid."

"Tomoyo, have you ever wondered that maybe—"

"Ahem."

I felt confused when I saw my friends' expression. Awe from Chiharu, uneasiness from Naoko, eyebrow raised from Rika and a calm face from Tomoyo. So I did what any normal person would do: I turned around, facing the intruder. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Syaoran, holding his food in one hand and he was smirking again. I think he has some problem controlling his facial expressions.

"What do you want?" I growled at him. He chuckled and looked at me with that evil glint in his eyes. Oh, no. Breathe, Sakura, breathe!

"Nothing much…. I just wanted to remind you that we have to clean the lab after school," he said coolly.

"I don't forget that easily you dope since it was entirely your fault why I got into this mess," I answered back.

"Whatever you say, squirrel face."

That's right; it was all your—hold up. Did he just call me squirrel face? The nerve of this Chinese moron! Two can play in this game.

"Thanks for accepting your mistakes, pig head." Hah!

Syaoran scowled and retorted back. "Cut the crap, dirtface. You make me sick by just standing near you."

"What about me, Spongebob? I'm suffocating from your existence. So why don't you do everyone a favor and just go back to your pineapple abode?"

We were both glaring at each other when I just noticed that everyone was silent again. What the hell is wrong with these dweebs? My anger began to escalate when I heard someone whisper to his friend.

"Twenty bucks on the Chinese guy on who gets the last laugh."

"I don't know, dude. She looks like she could go Goliath on the kid," his partner said uncertainly.

"Come on, shorty. Just admit that I'm better than you are in…._everything_," Syaoran replied back. Everyone tsked in sympathy with that comment. I looked at my friends accusingly when they also joined with the 'spectators'. They grinned at me sheepishly. Crap.

"Are you sure about that, Chimp? As far as I know, that was just a figment of your uncontrollable imagination." Everyone made the appropriate noise. I could hear spectator 2 telling his friend, "Why not? I'm taking that bet."

"No, I'm pretty sure, Squirrel. Maybe you were the one who escaped from the madhouse since, you know, you're all high and clumsy and all that crap."

I gawked at him with that. Just to make things clear, I don't do drugs. Sure, I admit that once in a while I do some pretty stupid stuff, but even _I'm_ not that stupid to do drugs.

He must have thought that he already won because he went across the table where several boys of my age are whistling at the chimp. He sat down and smirked at my direction. I rolled my eyes and faced my friends.

"So…. am I still in your tad-bit-paranoid list?" I asked Tomoyo sulkily. Tomoyo laughed nervously and apologized. "I didn't think that _this_ would happen," she explained. I sighed and answered back. "At least now you know what I had to go through with that bastard."

"A-anyways," Rika said, "Lunch is almost over. Let's go since we're already done eating."

"Rika's right. We should go now before any more of this verbal showdown happens again," Naoko backed her up. My friends stood up and got ready as an idea popped in my head. I looked back at my enemy's table. Yup, he was sitting near the doors that would lead me to freedom. Let's see who gets the last laugh now.

"Uh…. Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked me, concern etched on her porcelain face. I immediately put on a smile and chirped back, "Of course I'm okay. In fact, I feel ecstatic!"

Chiharu looked at me cautiously and asked, "You're not angry with Li? I mean, he just insulted you in front of loads of students."

"Oh, I can forgive easily you know. I don't mind it, actually. You get used to it, you see," I replied back with the smile still plastered in my face.

"Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins," Chiharu whispered lowly. My eye twitched when I heard that. Am I _that_ transparent? "Anyways, it's no big deal," I added hastily.

"If you say so," she said uneasily. I stood up and took my coke, drinking a bit. We headed towards the door, chatting about anything under the sun. I positioned myself at the side near that jerk's table and swayed a bit. Tomoyo, who was beside me, looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said. I nodded as I gave my attention towards the table. Few more steps…Ready yourself, Kinomoto. When I passed Li's head, I sneezed and put my plan into action. I swayed and bumped him hard, making his head bob a bit. After that, well, I poured the rest of my drink on his head (insert people's whistles). Now for my acting skill to come out.

"Oh my good_ness_! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I said mockingly. Oops, I think I put too much sarcasm in my line. Spongebob glared at me full force. But with him dripping wet, his hair sticky with coke and his white uniform all soaked up, it really didn't take an effect on me. Anyways…back with the fake apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean it," I said pleasantly. "I guess I'm just that clumsy, huh? Don't worry, with your ability of porosity, Spongebob, you can just squeeze all that coke out of you." I patted him on the back with all of my strength. What I have sowed has been reaped when I heard him whimper…whine…whatever you call it. Very, very low, I would admit, but still audible to this dirtfa— Er…. I meant girl. Good Lord, Syaoran's stupid name-calling is rubbing into me. Ugh.

"Why you annoying, conniving—" Spongebob started to say when I cut him off again. "See you later, Squarepants! I can't let my friends wait for me, you know." And with that said, I walked away from my masterpiece and led my friends out of the cafeteria. I closed the door and at the same time, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Squirrel: 1, Chimpanzee: 0.

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** RAWR! =_= Finally done with this chappie... Please leave your reviews again! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Commotion in the Classroom

**Chapter 3: Commotion in the Classroom**

**Sakura's POV**

I tapped my pen relentlessly on the table as the teacher began to drone about (insert drum roll please~) WORLD HISTORY! Oh joy. Note the heavy and extremely obvious sarcasm, please. I mean, come _on_. Who the hell would want to study world history?

**Top Five Reasons On Why ****World History Makes Students, Especially Me, Fall Asleep, Or Might As Well Die:**

1. There are too many dates and happenings for one event. This isn't even Math. And just so you know Math makes students wish they were never born as well.

2. We learned this way back in our elementary years. As in way, _way_ back. Hello, we're high school students already, thus the school name, "Tomoeda High".

3. The teachers keep on repeating this EVERY YEAR. If this lesson still isn't hammered in your skull and brain, I would suggest you go and get a check-up with a doctor. And maybe put a CAT in that examination, you know, just to see if something's wrong with your puny brain.

4. We keep on memorizing over and over again just so we can pass our precious time, studying meaningless stuff. Heck, if I knew better, the school's just ripping us off with all of those high tuition fees.

5. It's History, what do you expect? Besides, it's not like we need all these info. We should be learning more about Japan's history since it's our country and all, for crying out loud!

As I was saying, our teacher, Nanami-sensei, kept talking on and on about this stupid lessons in her little la-la land. I don't even think that she knows that everyone was already sleeping or doing something much more interesting. For example, most of my classmates were already sleeping like a pig, hell, some were even snoring their heads off. Some bimbo girls are texting illegally, probably to their boyfriends who were in the football team.

I looked at Tomoyo who was sitting beside me and grinned. Her head was being supported by her right hand but even that didn't stop her head from drooping down. She was already on a verge of life and death (to live by sleeping soundly like all the others or just die of boredom).

But since she's the studious, I-need-an-A-in-my-card girl, she decided to take the risk and listened to the teacher. Cheers for her.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a large bang that made me sit straight and look at the blackboard. I noticed that the rest of the bored students were also alert and tense, just like me. I seriously doubt that it was the teacher who made that noise with her skinny, malnourished body and shaking hand that couldn't even hold a book straight, much less hit the board with it.

I looked at the door and tried to look serious but to no avail. And here we have the species of the chimpanzee, Li Syaoran who was sweating like a pig and panting like a dog. Does that mean I have to call him mutated Chimp-slash-dog-slash-pig? Nah. That would be a mouthful. Chimp would do, I think.

Anyways, Nanami-sensei looked at him with disapproval as she asked him one simple question. "Where have you been, young man?" Syaoran cleared his throat and answered, "In the bathroom**,** Nanami-sensei."

"For fifteen minutes?" she prodded him suspiciously. Chimp flushed red for a while and the class sniggered, including me and Tomoyo. You don't expect us to miss the fun, do you? "W-well, I also had to go to the nurse."

"For what, Mr. Li?"

"I needed a change of clothes."

All of us laughed at that point. As if I care if he got humiliated in front of the whole class. Nanami-sensei told us to be quiet and sighed.

"Mr. Li, just because you're the next heir to the Li clan doesn't mean that I'm going to give you some special treatment. In fact, it's the opposite of that. I will not tolerate any misbehavior, especially to you, understood?" Nanami-sensei scolded the Chimp with her trembling finger. Said Li heir nodded stiffly as our teacher signaled Syaoran to sit down. He headed to his seat which was, unfortunately, behind me.

He sat down and took his notebook out from his bag. How do I know when he was sitting behind me, you ask? Well, that would be because he was swearing under his breath and kept on muttering like an escaped lunatic from the madhouse he always was. Recap:

"Stupid coke. Stupid nurse who was taking her time eating lunch. Stupid World History class. The lesson isn't even interesting! Just take a deep breathe, Syaoran, and get your notebook," I stifled a giggle as I heard said lunatic talking to himself. I could feel his intense glare hitting me behind my back.

"Stop laughing, Squirrel. It's not funny," he hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes and hissed back at him. "It is _so_ funny hearing you talk to yourself, Chimp. Don't even deny it."

Syaoran growled like a dog—which I found rather amusing, seeing as he _is_ a Chimp— and hissed back at me, "You'll pay for this, Kinomoto."

"With what? A bunch of bananas as an offering?"

"When I'm through with you, you're sure as dead."

"Boy, I'm _already_ wishing that I'm dead with this stupid lesson going on. By the time you're going to make a move at me, you'll be seeing some skeletons."

"Excuse me but do you have anything to share with the class back there?" Nanami-sensei asked disapprovingly. I looked around and saw that most of our classmates were looking at me and Chimp boy. I looked at Tomoyo who was wide awake and staring at us with amusement. Guess she heard our whole conversation.

"Did you mean us, sensei?" I asked as I pointed at myself and the animal—yes, I really meant animal, NOT HUMAN—behind me. I could hear the teacher sigh all the way back here as she answered exasperatedly, "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto. I could hear you and Mr. Li's hissing conversation from a mile away. You could pass up to be snakes about now. Now stand up and explain yourselves."

I looked at Tomoyo again as she encouraged me to stand. She quickly wrote something on the paper and she showed it to me. I quirked an eyebrow as my eyes scanned the paper. _'Stand up before she makes you go back to the devil's headquarters.'_ I shivered involuntarily. I _so_ do NOT want to go back there. It was enough that I was there earlier in the morning and I don't want to add my visiting hours with the reincarnated Hitler.

Banana geek must have read what my friend wrote because the next thing I know, he was already standing up awkwardly. I sighed and slowly stood up, taking my time in hopes of making her a bit mad. I looked at the malnourished woman and grinned. Yup, I could see her angry face like it was a red stoplight.

"Well?" our skeleton teacher asked, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting." Gee, why don't you wait for, let's say, _a millennium_? And I thought teachers learnt the art of patience. There goes another hypothesis down the drain.

"You see—" I started pleasantly when the mutated chimpanzee butted in. "We were talking about how interesting your class is," he said with an innocent smile on his face. Teacher's pet. I could see Nanami-sensei favored him more than me. Uh oh. She might make _me_ go to that hell hole again instead of the both of us or just him! And she just said that she wasn't going to give him special treatment! Hypocrite.

Think on how you can avoid this, Sakura. Think…. Think… Brain Blast! Crap, I think watching too many Jimmy Neutron reruns is bad for my health. Maybe I should change the teacher's opinion about the chimp.

"Ha! Weren't you saying a while ago that History class is stupid and the lesson was boring?" I scoffed at him. Ooohh…. Nanami-sensei looks mad right now with her eyes narrowing. And look! Teacher's pet is glaring at me. Very good, Sakura! Oh, wait. He's giving that bad vibes again. Oh poop.

"Didn't you say that you wished you were dead rather than listening to the teacher?" he asked me with a smirk… again! I growled at him. Guess my plan backfired. Double poop.

"Ms. Kinomoto…." The teacher growled at me. Oops. Guess she's really angry now, huh? When I was about to explain myself, someone knocked on the door. Whew, saved by the…. Knock? Okay, that is _weird_.

The whole class began to talk as our angry teacher stomped with her weak legs towards the door. I could see her talking with another adult. I hope this is a good sign. I didn't want to explain myself any more than the next person.

Everyone hushed up when she came back and took her stuff. With a loud voice, she announced to the class, "Class dismissed. Wait for your next teacher quietly. I have a meeting to attend to." And she left.

Yes! Luck is still on my side.

I sat down gratefully and closed my eyes. I am so tired. Who wouldn't after having numerous verbal fights, having two teachers angry at you and going to the devil's headquarters to meet Hitler herself? Not to mention you have a lab to clean and two weeks' detention in tow.

Ten seconds later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes, irritated out of my mind. If it was that no good Chimp, I swear I will— oh. Turn's out it wasn't the teacher's pet who woke me up but an idiot-looking boy. If I remember right, he was part of the football team. Great, does this mean that I just woke up from my ten-second slumber for an airhead?

Let me tell you, this airhead is no superstar. He doesn't even look like someone any sane girl would go out with. And by the way I see it, he is an egoistic, self-centered teenager, making him not boyfriend material. I never did talk to these types of people. And the first thing he says to me is: "Hey cutie."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you talking to me? If so, I would like to remind you that my name is NOT 'cutie'. I don't think any sensible parent would name their child 'cutie'. Although I think my cousin has a friend who has a friend who has a brother who has a friend who is a friend of a friend of a—"

"Okay, okay, I get it already!" he cried out, obviously irritated. Ha! Feel the wrath of my anger, you airhead. "I just want to say that my buddies and I over there were impressed with you awhile ago. So I just wanted to ask if you're free this weekend so that we can—"

"So we can do what?" I asked pleasantly. I'm pretty sure that everyone's watching our 'private' conversation and the airhead's futile attempt to woo me over. He was the one who made me wake up to this crappy world and I will not have mercy on him.

"Well, we can go to the movies and—" he started to say when I cut him short again. "Tell me, oh airhead, why would I go out with the likes of _you_?" Ooohh….. He's turning scarlet right now.

"That's because I'm part of the football team. Isn't that a good reason already?"

"You may be part of the team, but you're not of the same species as me." Everyone began to chatter about my remark. He began to look like a volcano that's about to explode.

"Why won't you just go out with me?"

"Because I might get your airhead virus and die miserably or you might stupidify me to death, whichever you pick it'll still be the same."

Airhead grunted as he continued to turn into a deeper shade of red. I looked amusingly as a girl sauntered towards our way and placed her manicured hand on the bulky man's shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, Ryuu darling. She's just a freak, leave her be," she whispered in his ear. Even with that low voice, I could hear what she said loud and clear. Twitch. These idiots never learn, do they?

"Excuse me but are you calling me a freak?" I asked the said idiot. Now that I mention it, she looks like one of those bimbos who were texting a while ago. Wait. I think was her name's Yuuki Kanzaki. She's the head cheerleader and the number one bimbo. How could I forget about her? Oh yeah, because she's a lowlife who cares about bimbo-like stuff. Of course.

"W-what? No, o-of course not! I was talking about, uh, Daidouji! Y-yeah!" she stammered nervously. Twitch twitch. Did this bimbo just insult my friend? Okay, she has gone one nail polish too far. No one insults my friends, especially this smart, best friend, fashion-designer-in-the-making friend of mine.

"Lookie here Goldilocks," I said, not bothering to control my anger. "I had a very annoying—not to mention crappy—morning today and I don't think I can take any more of your useless drabbles. So why don't you get your airhead hunk of junk over there and go back to your Kingdom of Idiot Land before cutie over here will kick your scrawny butts there? Oh, and before that, Garfield, I suggest you apologize to my friend over here who you just dubbed as a 'freak'. I don't exactly let my friends get insulted with your nasty tongue, you know." The class made more noise than before.

Yuuki the bimbo reddened a great deal before muttered an apology to my friend before they went back to their seat, as well to their laughing 'buddies'. I looked at Tomoyo and gave her an assuring smile. She smiled back at me gratefully.

"Nice one, Squirrel." I looked behind me and blinked. Did the Chimp just compliment me? That's…New. Definitely something I'm not used to.

"Uh… thanks, I think," I answered lamely, still dazed. I snapped out of my thoughts and asked him, "You know how to compliment people?"

He scowled and answered me, "Just because I don't compliment you often doesn't mean I don't know how to, dirtface."

"Uh huh," I grinned toothily. "Guess it took loads of your pride to say that, huh Chimpanzee?"

"You got that right. So you better not get used to it coz I'm not saying that _every _time."

"Whatever you say Chimp," I answered back as the next teacher went in the classroom, making all of us quiet. "Whatever you say."

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** RAWR! That's all for this chappie! I really hope that you enjoyed it. :) Since my freedom to update and write has been limited by school *ugh*, I won't be able to publish much stories... *sobbing.* I hope that you can wait for the next chapters! Thanks a lot and please comment so that I can improve. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Laboratory Mess

**Chapter 4: Laboratory Mess**

**Syaoran's POV**

I felt like time was passing too quickly after that not-so-pleasant compliment to Squirrel girl in front of me. The next thing I knew, we were dismissed. I went to another classroom to wait for my friend to pop out. After ten to eleven hours of brain wracking lessons we can finally go home and do anything that has nothing to do with school.

But wait, I have one more thing to do before home sweet home… Clean the lab. The same HUGE laboratory that me and my 'partner' made a mess out of.

I don't know which is worse: cleaning the lab or cleaning the lab WITH Kinomoto to boot. Sometimes I wonder if the heavens are against me. Did I mention that the lab was ENORMOUS? GIGANTIC? VAST? MASSIVE? Yeah, I'll shut up now.

I was walking in the hallways full of eager students getting ready to go home. While they get to live their life to the fullest today, I feel like I'm heading towards my execution. Gah.

"Come on, Syaoran. I'm sure it's going to be alright," someone beside me piped up. I scowled at Eriol, my friend, who raised his hand jokingly.

"You don't understand! I have to clean up the lab with….with…..Kinomoto and her friends if they help out!" I cried out in anguish.

"You mean the girl that just 'accidentally' poured her coke at you at the cafeteria?" he asked. I could see the glint in his eyes.

"Yes, the same idiotic Squirrel," I answered lazily. Why do these things happen to me? I even have to miss my soccer practice just for this cruel punishment.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Eriol said to me as we went up the stairs. The laboratory was at the fourth floor, meaning we have to climb three flights of stairs before reaching that nasty room. Along the way, we passed by two students. We stopped our conversation and listened to theirs. I know, I know, it's bad to eavesdrop. But they were arguing about something interesting.

"Come on, dude! You owe me twenty bucks!" Student 2 whined at his friend. Student 1 shook his head and retorted back, "That Chinese transfer student won already! So it should be _you_ who owes me twenty bucks, not me."

"But did you see what that dudette did before she left the room? She poured her coke on that guy! That is the best yet!"

Twitch.

"It doesn't count!"

"Yes, it does! She won overall and since it was me who betted that the girl wins during lunch time, _I_ get _your _money!"

Twitch, twitch.

"That's not fair!"

They continued on bickering as they went down the stairs, hardly even noticing me and Eriol. I can't believe they would still talk about it. And I thought it was interesting. Turns out it was just a conversation about my humiliation. Eriol even snickered during their whole conversation. Anyways, back to our conversation before Eriol here makes a smartass remark.

"As I was saying, you have no idea how bad it looks like, Eriol," I muttered. How could he when he wasn't even there in our class?

While said event happened, he was in Music class, listening about Beethoven and those lame musicians. HE didn't argue with an insane squirrel. HE didn't get sent to the devil's headquarters and meet that tyrant. HE didn't get two weeks' detention with the Lemonhead. HE didn't get wet with coke; HE wasn't embarrassed in front of the whole school. And worst of all, HE didn't have to do anything with the Squirrel at all!

I pointed this out to him and what did he do? He laughed. HE LAUGHED. What the hell? I glared at him until he finished laughing. "Are you done laughing, your highness?" I asked sourly. He smirked and replied back, "Indeed, I am. Now court jester, go do a monkey dance!" I growled at him before we both chuckled.

We stood in front of the doors that would lead me and my companion inside the dreaded room. Hiiragizawa stared at me with merriment in his eyes and taunted me, "Scared, Syaoran?"

I sniggered and told him, "Oh, I can handle it. I was thinking if _you_ can."

"Don't underestimate me, Syaoran. I'm _The_ Eriol Hiiragizawa. I can handle _anything_."

"If you say so, oh mighty Eriol Hiiragzawa. Now your majesty, will you do the honors of opening the doors to hell?" Eriol shrugged and immediately opened the double doors. I could see his eyes widen as he gawked at the room.

"Holy shit." I laughed at his statement. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Something tells me that he's too shock to say anything at the moment. Nice….

I walked towards my statue friend and asked him, "I think you should close your mouth before a fly buzzes in, thinking it was a cave."

He swiftly got a hold of himself and asked me, "_This_ is the mess that you and Sakura Kinomoto made during Chemistry class?" Nod. He's getting hysterical. "What the hell are you two? Some sort of devils impersonating human beings?" Quirk an eyebrow at said hysterical person.

"It looks like a typhoon hit this place! And a big one, too." Shrug. "Why the hell aren't you answering me?"

"Well, what do you want me to say? _'Oh, yes. The Squirrel and I are devils in disguise out to destroy the whole Tomoeda High with our devilish minds. We absolutely enjoy seeing the numerous faces or horror and agony of you puny humans who are using this area as a place of learning.' _Of course I'll just nod and shrug or whatever action fits your outburst. I don't want to waste my saliva."

"Well my friend, you just did," Eriol said bluntly. I scoffed at him and began to survey the room. What he said was right. It _did_ look like a storm just passed through, causing this chaos. I was still looking at the room when my companion began to talk again.

"So this is the room that caused all of the students in this school to just go panicky when the fire alarm rang. And you said that it was because of the fire that came from you and Sakura's experiment?" Nod.

"And you two just got off with cleaning this hell of a room and two weeks' detention?" Nod twice. "That….is amazing. You are a genius!" Smirks at said friend.

"And I have to help you clean this up," he accused me. I looked at him straight in the eye and whined at him. "Come on, man, you promised! You can't just leave me with a rabid squirrel and her minions!"

Eriol looked at me and said, "Did the infamous Li Syaoran, soon-to-be-heir of the powerful Li clan and their very successful business, just _whine_ at me?" I hit him at the arm, receiving an "Ouch!" from my friend. "Don't you dare go traitor on me and leave me in this deep mess."

He muttered incoherent words as I continued to scan the room. Messed up chairs, broken glasses on the floor, a mass of mud bobbing along with a purple one, puke-like colored water—hold up. A mass of mud bobbing with a purple one? What the hell?

Okay, think like a detective, Syaoran. The mass of mud and purple things could be hair. There are loads of students that have brown hair, but only a few students which I can say have brown mud-looking colored hairs. I only know a teaspoon of raven haired people as well.

The only people that could be here is that squirrel devil and maybe her minions. Which means…..

"Oi, Kinomoto, show yourself! You too, Kinomoto's minion—I mean, friend!" I yelled. Eriol looked at me like I grew two heads.

"Little descendant, maybe you need some oxygen—"

"Stop screaming like a hag, damn it! I'm not deaf you know," someone hollered back. I grinned at Eriol. I would know that annoying, screechy voice anywhere. And there you have it; the squirrel arises from her hiding spot, along with her raven haired companion!

"And don't call my friend a minion! It's degrading her high intellect," she added as her mini—I mean her friend nodded enthusiastically. Okay, so maybe I went a bit overboard with the minion part. But over my dead body am I going to apologize to her. She's the enemy's ally, after all! But she looked very familiar…..

"What took you so long? We've been cleaning here for the last ten minutes!" Sakura scolded us as she put her hands on her hips, her friend in tow.

I sneered at her and said, "Well, Harada-sensei dismissed my friend a bit late. But don't mind us, just continue and clean this room, maid, while we watch you work your asses off."

Her face reddened and she hit me with a wet cloth on my face. "What the hell was that for?" I asked her angrily.

"For thinking that we're your stupid maids, idiot! Now get your butts moving from that place and start cleaning!" she ordered me as she pointed to the room. Did she just order me around? I can't believe this woman!

"Your not my mother, so why should I listen to you?" I demanded her.

"Because I can just go to the principal, tell her you refuse to do your part of cleaning and suggest to her to call your parents, you piece of seaslug!" she answered back. I glared at her and along with Eriol, grabbed a pail of water.

"Thanks for helping, Tomoyo." I heard her say to that raven haired girl. Now I remember! She was the one who the bimbo called a freak during World History time. Oh yeahhh…

"No worries," Tomoyo Daidouji said cheerfully. "I don't have anything else to do anyways and besides, you just stood up to Yuuki for me, so it's no biggie."

"You know that I really won't let anyone insult my friends so don't think about it." I think she has those major mood swings those girls get sometimes.

"PMS-ing much?" I muttered at Eriol as he chuckled lowly. I felt something hit me at the back of my head and glared at the suspect.

"I heard that, moron!" Sakura growled at me. Keh, so _now_ she gets angry. I think I like it to escalate even more.

"Why? It's the truth. You were going Godzilla on me a while ago then you're talking to your friend like you're talking about the weather," I reasoned out.

"That's because you're such a smartass."

"Like you aren't?"

"…"

"That's right, just accept defeat. You can't defeat the King of Insults, let alone be the number one."

"Has anyone told you how immature you are?"

"Has anyone told _you_ how conceited you are?" I countered back at her. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth. Ah, time for that daily extreme verbal fights.

"Are you implying that I am like those….those…..bimbos who strut around the whole school with their slutty attitude?" she said, offended.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"If I'm like those bitches then you're like those airheaded jocks that think they're all that when they have a puny brain!"

"Are you kidding me? You're comparing me with those crappy guys? You've gone wacko, woman!"

"At least you know what I feel, you egoistic moron!"

"You're making me get a headache when I see you!"

"What about me, Einstein? I can just slaughter you right now!"

"Like hell I'll let you do that! Before you even lay your dirty shriveled finger on me, I'm going to cut you into pieces and throw it at the sea!"

"As if you can do that! I'll give you to Yuuki with her long, polished nails before you even think of doing anything to me!"

"I'll sic Ryuu on you!"

"Ugh!" she cried out, making me laugh. It's so fun to irritate her! I pointed this out to Kinomoto, making her angrier than ever.

"They sure are having fun," I heard Eriol say, probably to Daidouji.

"I don't think so…" she replied back cautiously.

And she had every right to be worried. I mean, I would if I saw two teenagers shouting their heads off at each other and then the next thing you know, one of them gets angry while the other is laughing.

I was still chuckling when I felt water being poured at me. COLD water to be exact. And the cold breeze from the outside is not helping at all. I looked up and saw the Amazon woman snickering at my direction as she held a now-empty pail of water.

"W-what the h-hell a-are y-you thinking, you S-squirrel?" I stuttered, my teeth chattering due to the cold weather. Stupid autumn season. Stupid cold water. Stupid cold breeze. Stupid, stupid Squirrel!

"Oh nothing," she said amusingly. "I just wanted to see if my hypothesis is right."

"A-and your h-hypothesis is?" I demanded.

"That you're related to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"F-from the 'W-wizard of O-oz?'"

"The very same."

"And t-the d-damned r-result?"

"Well, seeing as you didn't melt into a puddle of water, I therefore conclude that you are NOT related to her, unfortunately."

"Y-you're cra- AchoooOOOOO!" I sneezed, making everyone in the room laugh. I gave them the Glare, but I guess with the red nose I have right now and the snot that's dripping from my nose, it wouldn't work at all.

"You were saying, Rudolf?" she asked me with amusement glittering in her gor—I mean dull—emerald eyes.

"You're crazy," I said frankly. Her eyes narrowed as she began to talk back. "Why you insolent little—" WOOOSH! Now I was the one laughing. The little wannabe was soaking from head to toe and she looks like she could murder me right then and there.

"I'll get you for that!"

"Let me see you try, you twit!"

In the end, we did not clean the laboratory. Instead, we had a water fight, with pails and all that. We used the tables as our cover and had two teams: me and Eriol as team Psychopaths and Squirrel and Daidouji as team Hoobla. Don't ask me where they got the names, they just do.

By the time a janitor came up to check on us, he saw four teenage kids all drenched and smiling goofily. All of us snickered when we saw the janitor almost faint when he saw the lab. Instead of it being sparkly clean, free from dirt and whatnot, he saw something much, _much_ worse. The whole laboratory was wet, making it look more like a typhoon or a storm passed through for real.

We had to listen to the janitor's screams and lectures about maintenance and his hard life as a janitor. Seeing our bored faces, the janitor began to be as red as a tomato and hollered at us to clean the whole place. It was already quarter to six when we finished cleaning up.

We left the school by the following means of transportation: Daidouji with her stupendously long, sleek, black limo; Eriol with his blue Subaru car and me and Kinomoto walking down the road, very much exposed to the cold breeze. Again, I say stupid autumn breeze.

Both of us were walking quietly, me in front while the twerp at the back. And walking…..and walking. Actually, I really can't get used to our quiet state, especially since we always use our time bickering and insulting each other. I also don't understand why she's following me, thus pointing this out to her again.

"Oi. Why the hell are you following me? Are you some kind of stalker?" I prodded her for some answers. I could see the dweeb look disgusted as she retorted back, "Why would someone stalk you? You're a simpleminded fool!"

"Then why are you following me?"

"Stop being so damn arrogant, banana geek! It just so happens that my house is in this direction," she answered back. Ah, the sound of insults. Music to my ears.

Finally, we got to a fork road. I was heading towards the right while my 'stalker' was headed to the left. "I guess you really weren't a stalker after all!" I yelled out at her.

"Sod off, you cruel bastard!" she yelled back.

Few seconds later, I sneezed loudly. Crap. I could feel a cold coming to me right now. Stupid Squirrel, thinking I was a relative of the Wicked Witch of the West. Who the hell thinks that way? She is one nut job.

At least I have three other companions who are in the same deep shit as I am right now. Goodie.

A/N: elow! done with another chappie, finally! wee~! anywayz, I got to update coz of the typhoon in my country. Yay? I hope you enjoyed this! Comment if you can for moral support. lol. Now I juggle on two stories... rawr.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

**Chapter 5: Encounter with the Fashion Police **

**Sakura's POV**

The sun is shining brightly today. There are birds chirping, children playing, dogs barking, cats meowing, and everyone sleeping in, including me. Well, I was anyway. Too bad I had to wake up earlier than expected. Stupid annoying phone call, waking me up earlier than expected….. Ugh. This is one of those times where I wish that phones were damned and the makers were stupid.

***30 Minutes Ago***

_..Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawling. Oh, I reach for you…~_

You are not hearing anything that sounds like your ringing tone. Now Kinomoto, just go back to dreaming about slaughtering all bimbos and manhandling those airheaded jocks so that their species could be extinct and you can be free at last. Ah, great dream, one of the best yet.

.._Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you…~_

I opened my eyes groggily and looked at my alarm clock, groaning loudly. Who the hell would call me at this early in the morning? I grudgingly took my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked dully. God, I should still be sleeping, dreaming on my victory over those wannabes and those idiotic jocks and my success of world domination but _nooooo…._

"Sakura!" someone screamed at the other end of the phone, making me put the distance of the phone from my ear as far as possible. I sighed and massaged my temple. I only know _one_ person who can scream like that at this time of day.

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked me.

"Uh… Saturday?"

"Yes. Saturday. It is also the start of the weekend, a.k.a. our very short vacation from school."

"And you are saying this to me because….?"

"Don't you remember? We all promised to go to the mall on Saturday, which as we both verified, is today."

"Oh, I see…." I _so_ do NOT see it! "And you calling me this early in the morning is to…?"

"To remind you to get ready, silly!"

"At 9:15 AM." I said bluntly. She of all people should know that this girl needs her— as what all those hags from hell all around the world would say it— 'beauty sleep'! And I always set up my body clock to 11:30, half an hour before lunch is served.

"Tomoyo, you do know that I have a migraine that could as well be a hangover and I'm starting to get sick from our water fight yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, so what? I joined that water fight as well and I feel like I just finished running in a marathon!"

"There are two reasons why we feel different. One, you went home by means of your expensive limo while I walked home. Two, I just woke up and I think you just drank your daily coffee, which leads to you being all hyper," I explained as I pulled a tissue from the bedside table to blow my runny, clogged up nose. "Now tell me, how many cups of coffee did you drink?"

"Uh… five?" she said.

I groaned at that point. I could just see her face right now. She's grinning sheepishly and looking guilty at the same time like she's a three year old kid again who just nabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and she's trying to get away with it with her charms. Only she could pull that face off. And I feel so lucky to be one of those people who don't seem to get affected with it.

"Which is the reason why I don't trust your way of thinking right now."

"Just… just get ready! I'll pick you up at 10:30. We'll meet up with the girls in the mall at 11:00," she said with finality.

"Wait a min—"

::BEEP::

I glared at my cell phone angrily while I imagined myself yelling at my friend. How can she do this to me? Doesn't she care for my welfare? Well, I know she does but her life motto is, "Fashion and clothes first, anything else later." It's a bad motto if you ask me.

Crap, it's already 9:30. One hour left before my fashionista friend takes me away from my comfy house and into the world of clothes, sales and eight hours of aching feet. Life sucks.

***Present Time***

Okay, so right now I'm going downstairs, getting ready to eat my breakfast. I heard someone shout in the living room, making me suspicious. Who in the right mind is shouting at this ungodly hour? Seriously, this has better be good.

I strolled towards the living room cautiously, holding a very scary and dangerous, uh, egg beater. Hey, what can I say? You must be prepared at all times and besides, I got sidetracked. I leaned against the wall and listened in their conversation.

"WHAT THE HELL?" someone hollered. I think it's my stupid older brother, Touya. He's the only stupid person that could possibly think that screaming in the morning is just as normal as singing in the bathtub.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FACE ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE EVER AGAIN!" another familiar voice cried out. I guess my brother's not the only one who's stupid. It sounds like his friend Yukito just stayed over for the night again.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" and then I heard some shoving and some grunting. Don't tell me they're really going to kill each other off! That would be awesome seeing that they're both obnoxious as well as partners-in-crime in making my life like hell, but I don't think otou-san would like any bloodshed in our home. Besides, if you have a nineteen-year-old brother fighting to the death with his long time childhood friend, I bet you wouldn't want anything to happen to them either.

So I did what any normal fifteen-year-old teenager would do so that she could save her idiotic nineteen year old brother from the evil clutches of his friend: scream a battle cry and go in to protect your blood relative.

But even before I could scream my head off, I saw what it really was all about: _A video game_. Damn it. What the hell has gotten into those two?And so I just stood behind the two immature college students as they raced their butts off at ten o'clock in the morning, glaring at them with all of the fury I could gather.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FREAK!" Yukito yelled, pressing the controls furiously as if his life depended on it.

"NO, _YOU_ GET OUT OF MY WAY!" my annoying brother said back at him as he swerved his red sports car expertly, hitting his friend's black car.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! HEY, YOU'RE MUTILATING MY CAR, YOU IDIOT!"

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, KINOMOTO!" They kept on hitting each other's elbows just like their cars were banging up at each other. They sure look like they are having a splendid time.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

"EAT MY DUST, LOSER! EAT. MY. DUST!"

Oh look, 10 miles left to go before the victor will be announced. But by then I guess they're going to get into a big brawl and yell at each other until their throats are sore. That is not good at all. I should know, I had enough experience with the outcome for a lifetime and I did not like it one bit. Time to end this little fight, even if I was hoping for something big to happen.

"YES, YES, YES, YE— NOOOO!" both male species wailed when they saw the screen go blank, letting the battered joysticks fall from their hands from shock. Now why are they wailing like a couple of babies, you ask? Well, probably it's because I 'accidentally' plugged out the cable connecting to the Xbox we have.

"Why the hell did you do that for, huh, Sakura?" Touya demanded, glaring at me with his brown eyes. "I was about to send Yukito to Loser Island!" he added with a pout.

"What are you talking about? _You_ were the one who was going to get beaten up back there!" Yukito argued with him. Honestly, I can't see how they became buddies after who-knows-how-long.

"This is the exact reason why I pulled the plug of the Xbox and why I wish so hard to be an only child! You two always make such a ruckus in the morning. What the hell is up with that?" I told them angrily, successfully stopping them from bickering.

"We always do this on weekend," my brother answered me. "It's just that you sleep like a rock, squirt. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house exploded and you wouldn't even budge," he smugly added. I could feel my face turn hot. Before I could even shout back at them, Yukito stopped me.

"I'm confused. Why are you up so early when you always wake up at 11:30? Either way this is great improvement!" he said happily. I sighed and explained my dilemma, from the wake-up call to the rants about spending the whole day at the mall. And after all that, they merely chuckled at me. It's annoying when they do that but you'll get used to it.

"Well then, I think you should hurry up since it's already…. 10:20. And I bet that you didn't even eat breakfast yet," my older brother told me with his stoic face. I scoffed and said, "I'm not hungry."

Then, to my utter horror, my stomach just chose that moment to growl. Loud. REALLY LOUD. Oh my God, they heard. THEY heard. They HEARD! I glared at them when they cracked a grin and guffawed and pointed at me. Screw avoiding bloodshed in the household, I could just choke them to death! Maybe I could finally have my wish come true!

But instead, I surprisingly controlled my anger and walked back to the kitchen with the egg beater still in my hand, shocking myself and the two twits. I could hear Yukito ask my brother, "What the hell just happened?"

"I…. don't know but I don't think that's my sister," he answered back with awe.

Twitch. I continued to pretend that I didn't hear them at all and scavenged for breakfast, all the while gripping the egg beater tightly.

"Yeah, usually she explodes like a volcano and becomes the Devil himself. Think the real one was taken away and we just met an alien?"

Twitch. Twitch. I finally settled with the leftover pasta from last night and heated it in the oven. I opened a drawer and looked for utensils. And if you're wondering, I'm still gripping the egg beater like my life depended on it.

"Either that or she has a few screws loose in her head."

That's it! I threw the egg beater towards my brother's head, earning a satisfying "Ouch! That hurts, squirt!" from him.

I faced the two friends with a malicious glint in my eyes and told them in the coolest way I could, "I think you two should shut up right now if you don't want to get hurt even more."

I saw them gulp and nod vigorously, looking pale and scared. I think it was the sharp knife I held in my right hand that did the trick.

I took out the heated pasta from the microwave and grabbed a fork. Ignoring the two people in front of me, I sat down and started to eat my pasta. Slowly, they both sat down in front of me, looking at the knife that I brought with me cautiously. Hey, it was the best solution so that they won't do anything stupid to me.

After a few minutes of silence, Touya spoke up. "So, what time will you return from your mall hopping?" I sighed and looked at him. "I don't know. I guess I'll be back before seven, it actually depends on those shopaholic friends of mine."

"Just call me or otou-san for updates."

"You're too overprotective and cautious, onii-san."

"I have to be. Between us two, I'm the one who's more responsible. Besides, who else would take care of a kajuu like you?" he teased me, making me stop myself from shoving the fork in my mouth midway. And I thought he learnt his lesson already…. He's a bother.

"Shut up, you're making my delicious pasta cold and nasty," I snarled at him. He snorted and nudged Yukito who was watching us in amusement. "Did you hear what she said? I guess someone should tell her that the food tastes bad because a kajuu should eat raw meat, not human food."

"Don't destroy her dreams, Touya. She has enough shattered dreams already as it is," Yukito sniggered.

I glared at them as I felt my patience run out. They are so annoying! "Eat this, you immature bastard!" I growled at my laughing brother as I kicked his knee hard, making him yell in pain. Touya made a face at me as he rubbed his bruised knee.

"Why are you picking on me? Why not Yukito as well? He practically insulted you back there too, you know!" he moaned to me as I continued to eat my breakfast. I looked at him then at Yukito who was smiling innocently at me, and then back again to my stupid brother.

"Three reasons. One, you started the whole my-sister-is-a-kajuu gig. And I thought you learned your lesson when I pointed the knife at you," I added, glowering at my brother. He can be such a bonehead sometimes. I received a sulk from him.

"Two, Yukito acts like your minion or, dare I say it, your servant." I looked at the said servant pointedly when he gave me a look of disbelief. "He doesn't start the evil schemes or the insults, you do. So technically, he's just the victim of peer pressure and poor judgment."

"And your last reason, Sherlock?" onii-san asked me sardonically. I smirked at his direction. I could see him feign a shiver. Seriously, my brother sure knows how to push my buttons.

"Elementary, dear Watson," I said cheerfully as I shoved another fork of pasta. "The third reason is…..because I feel like it. If you want a bonus, it's because you're my idiotic brother." He gaped at me while I ignored him and ate my pasta with gusto.

He got out of his initial shock and scowled at me. "Why you—" And at the same time, someone rang the doorbell, making all of us freeze. We stared at each other in silence, communicating through our eyes. I was the one who broke the silence.

"You answer it, onii-san," I ordered him. He raised his brow at me and argued back. "Are you kidding me? I just got cozy with this seat and you want me to stand up? Why don't you do it?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because, idiot, it's probably Tomoyo whose standing out there, impatiently tapping her foot. And as you can see, I have yet to finish my breakfast," I pointed to my food. "So since you were the one who kept me from finishing, _you_ answer the damn door." The doorbell began to ring constantly, making my head hurt.

"But I don't want to! I know! You answer it, Yuki," my idiotic brother told his friend.

"I don't want to either!" the buzzing doorbell began to get on my nerves.

"JUST ANSWER IT, DAMN IT!" I hollered at them. I glared at Touya, who glared at Yukito, who glared back at me. And so a glaring contest started between the three of us.

After a few minutes of heated glares, the constant rings of the doorbell, joined with the loud banging of the door, one of us finally cracked because of pressure. Can you guess who the sorry loser is? That's right, it was Yukito. I should have known he's a wimp. Score one for peer pressure.

He groaned and stood up grudgingly, making his way towards the door. I hurriedly finished my pasta and drank my orange juice. By the time I finished shoving and gulping my food down my throat, Yukito came back the kitchen with an angry-looking and impatient Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Hurry up and move your butt out of that chair!" she screamed at me, her hands firmly placed at her hips. I stood up as stiff as a board and grabbed my bag. Touya also stood up and accompanied me and Tomoyo to the door with his friend following him like a good little dog and/ or servant.

When we were about to get in the red Mercedes Benz, I heard onii-san and Yukito whistle. I looked back at them and almost choked. They looked like those sluts in school who became envious when they can't snag their chosen boy toy.

"Bye kajuu, hope your friends torture you mercilessly!" my brother said when I closed the door behind me. I opened the tinted window and shouted back at him, "I hope you die of boredom, and don't call me kajuu! Mou, that line's getting old already."

The car was already moving when I snapped back at brother. I closed the window and sighed. I can't imagine how people could be friends him, let alone have loads of girls— which I personally think are hags— go gaga over him and worship him like a god of some sorts. It's already hard living with him, even without all of those phone calls for my so-called heartthrob brother!

"… Sakura? Hello? Earth to Sakura!" I heard, jumping a little when I saw Tomoyo wave a hand so close to my face.

"Sorry, must have spaced out," I muttered. "What did you say again?"

"When your brother said, _'I hope your friends torture you mercilessly'_, what did he mean by that?" she demanded an answer from me. I became nervous at that question. I can't actually say that I was against from shopping, it'll hurt her feelings!

"Uh…. D-don't mind him. He's just… j-joking. Yeah, that's it. You know how my idiotic brother is, he keeps on saying stupid stuff," I said lamely. God, I hope she doesn't ask any more. I looked at her face and sighed in relief. It looks like she bought the bait. Thank goodness.

"Anyways, back to more important topics. What are you _wearing_?" she said, flabbergast about my choice of clothing. I looked at my clothes and felt slightly ashamed. So what if I just wore a plain shirt with brown cargo pants? I just want to feel comfortable for the next eight to ten gruesome hours in the mall.

"The shirt is too plain, the cargos are too baggy, and— oh my Lord— is that a _stain _on your _shirt_? This is UNACCEPTABLE!" she cried out in the confines of her car. Great, now she turned from best friend to fashion police.

"We so have to power shop later on. I mean, look at you! You look like you just went to prison for ten years and lost your fashion sense!" she added as she inspected me even further. I really want to tell her that I never had any extraordinary fashion sense and I don't care at all but I just held my tongue.

I think I like the mature Tomoyo rather than Tomoyo the fashion police since she continued to talk about clothes, fashion, and lecturing me. Sigh. I shiver to think what other cruel events might happen to me in the mall.

But I think it will include my friends pulling me to store after store, listening to them shrill about how cute the clothes are, and standing with loads of clothes in my hands as they push me into one of the changing rooms.

Can someone _please_ deliver me to my death?


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping With Trouble

**Chapter 6: Shopping With Trouble**

**Syaoran's POV**

"I don't see why I have to be here," I said, irritated, as Eriol parked his car in the driveway.

"Come on, dude! It's called 'male bonding time'," Eriol said cheerfully as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the Subaru. I glared at my friend and stayed in my seat. No way in hell is he going to get away with this! Eriol noticed my resolution, sighing loudly as he rubbed his temples.

"Come on, Li. No need to be a sulky five-year old now. For crying out loud, you're already fifteen!" he said exasperatedly. I sniggered at him inwardly. That's what you get for waking me up and pulling me from my sleep at 10:30 in the morning! Feel the wrath of Li Syaoran! Bwahahaha—

"It's time to get down from your high horse and move your ass _here_!" Eriol shouted as he pulled my arm and dragged me from the comfy leather seat to the cold hard pavement. Seriously, if I didn't use my other free arm to shield my face, I could've gotten scratches all over it.

I shrugged Eriol's grip off and stood up, and heard some of my bones cracking. Man, saying that Eriol was a weak pussy would be a big understatement. I brushed some dirt off my clothes away while glaring at my friend who, in turn, was looking at me triumphantly.

"Now that you're out of my car…. I can finally lock it," he said as I heard the beeping sound. I ran my hand through my hair as I followed him towards the hellhole where we would be spending our precious time.

"Can't we just do our bonding time some other place? Like your house or something?" I asked pleadingly as we walked slowly, enjoying the cool weather.

"No can do, my friend. My parents are having some important guests over and I do not want to sit there like an idiot, listening to them talk about their booming business."

"What about Yanagisawa's place?"

"They have a renovation going on."

"Takashi?"

"Grandma visits. And trust me; you do _not_ want to be there the same time as his grandmother is." Eriol warned me solemnly. Ugh. I hate it when he does that.

"Okay, how about Hajime?"

"His sister has the flu. So technically, we can't go there."

"How about just going to the arcade?" I asked hopefully.

"What is wrong with you, Syaoran? The arcade is way too childish for us already. But if you really want to go, we can go later. I'm sure the mall has an arcade." He reasoned out. I groaned and spoke out, "Of all the places we could go, why do you want it in the _mall_?" I asked incredulously. It is one thing that Eriol is — unfortunately — an early riser; it's another thing when he wants to spend his free time in the mall.

Every guy knows that malls are a cursed land. Hell, some would even think that going there would be considered as taboo. Men around the world shudder in fear when they are degraded from being an independent person to being a slave for the opposite species. I pointed this out to him in the most reasonable way I could think of.

"What the hell happened to you? You said before that we should stay _away_ from the mall, not spend time _in it_!"

"That's right, I said that _before_. Right now we are growing men. It's time for us to face our fears," Eriol said defensively as the distance between us and the dreadful mall began to decrease by the second. "Besides, the other guys didn't have any objections with my plan," he added.

Tch, like hell am I going to believe that. It's just another one of those lame excuses he manages to come up with for who knows what.

"If I remember correctly, a certain someone told me that he stopped using a night light when he was eight. Who could that coward be, I wonder?" I asked innocently, knowing that I just struck a nerve. And bingo, we have a winner! Eriol stopped in his tracks and looked at me with his wide, blue eyes in shock. I smirked at him and continued on walking.

"W-well, a little bird told _me_ that a certain _someone_ stopped crying for Mr. Huggins when he was six. Now who could that crybaby be, I wonder?" he retorted back, looking at me mockingly. Now I stopped in my tracks to look at him with shock. I could feel my face go red with embarrassment as I averted my gaze down. I could hear him chuckle lightly as he went on ahead, both of us knowing who won this round.

Mr. Huggins was my favorite teddy bear when I was young. I had it ever since I was born. I never go anywhere without it. When I had to go to the doctor, Mr. Huggins was there for me. When I went to the kiddie pool, Mr. Huggins was there to watch over me. Even when I had to go to the bathroom, he was there. We were practically inseparable back then.

When I was six years old, I still had him and cried when my bear wasn't within my reach. Sure, it began to look worn out and I could see loads of stitches were made just so it could hold on, but it was still Mr. Huggins.

One day while I was taking a nap, my mother took him away and hid it in the attic. When I woke up, I immediately noticed that my bear wasn't with me, and before I could let out a single scream, my mom explained that Mr. Huggins had to take a mini vacation. It wasn't until seven years later that I found out where Mr. Huggins went to.

"Anyways, who else did you nag for this so-called bonding time?" I asked impassively. I hope there would be more people in this little quest. I don't want to be left alone with Eriol, especially when he's in hyper mode. That has got to be the worst time to be with him.

Why would it be that bad, you ask? Well, that's because almost _nothing_ could stop him from creating a huge commotion. I held my breath for his reply.

"I contacted the rest of the gang and they promised to be here at quarter to eleven." I sighed in relief. At least I have the rest of the gang to suffer along with me. Wee~

"Well, here we are. Are you ready?" Eriol asked me as we stood in front of the mall's entrance. I could feel the towering building looking down at me, getting ready to gobble me up like some Thanksgiving turkey….

"By saying 'are you ready', did you mean ready for hell, ready to get the crap out of here, ready for disaster or ready for your infamous hyper mode?"

"All of the above except for the 'get the crap out of here' and more."

"Then, my answer would be a big fat no."

"Hm… that's bad then."

"Why?"

"Judging from your expression, I'd say that you already reached it."

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically as we entered the mall as cool air gushed out dramatically, sweeping our hair back. Lord, save me from this disaster.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Look at this blouse! It looks good on me, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I think blue looks better on you. It brings out your eyes."

"Uh… I don't think so. I say that pink looks better on her."

"No. Way. I'm the fashion expert here, and I say it should be blue."

"Well,_ I_ say she should pick pink over blue."

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"BLUE!"

"PINK!"

"Whoa, break it up ladies! We do not need any bloodshed in this store. Why don't you just ask someone's opinion?"

"Good idea, Rika. So then, what do you think suits Naoko more, Sakura? Blue or pink?" Tomoyo asked me. I snapped out form my absentminded state and stared at my friends' eager faces. "Huh?" I asked unintelligently, confused and bored at the turn of events.

All of their faces fell and each of them sighed. "We were asking if which color you think suits Naoko more. I vote on blue while Chiharu says it should be pink. How about you?" Tomoyo calmly explained to me.

I looked at Naoko and at the clothes she was holding. Well, with her brown hair, brown eyes, and petite body, anything would look good on her.

With that on my mind, I answered them, "Anything. Anyways, we shouldn't fight over that. After all, the final decision would always land on Naoko so I say that we just let her decide, _on her own_."

I looked at Chiharu and Tomoyo with a pointed stare and felt satisfied when both individuals bowed their heads and nodded guiltily. Hey, even Tomoyo needs to be put on the right track again, you know.

"Thanks, Sakura. I think I'll take the blue one. Besides, as much as I like the color pink, I like this shade of blue better," Naoko decided after a moment of silence. All of us nodded in agreement, especially Tomoyo. You could almost see the exuberant aura around her.

"I'm so glad that my fashion sense hasn't lost its touch! I would be a goner if it would," she said happily, receiving a laugh from every one of us as we continued on scavenging for clothes.

"Hey, you know what I like about this store the most?" Chiharu said while all of us were trying on the clothes we picked in the dressing room. Each of us was holding loads of clothes, all waiting to be fitted on. And no, they didn't push me into one like I thought; I went in with my own free will. Surprised? I am as well.

"What?" I hollered as I tried to get my head through the hole. Ugh, me and my big head.

"Two reasons. One, they have a great fashion sense. I mean, not all the stores in this mall know which is in and which is not, right?" she answered back.

"You got that right girl!" Tomoyo chirped back.

"And what's the other reason?" Rika asked as we heard her hit some of the stuff in the cramped up dressing room which resulted to her falling down with a thud. "Ow, my butt!" she exclaimed. All of us laughed loudly.

"The final reason is that, this place has a discount!" Chiharu said as we heard her come out, signaling everyone to do it as well.

See, we had this tradition going on, that if all of us were trying on clothes, we would step out at the same time to admire and comment on each of our choices. I gotta say this is one of the highlights of every shopping trip I have. Maybe it _was_ a good thing to come today, even if I had to be dragged by my friend. At least I got to make my brother and Yukito scared like little wimps, which never happens a lot.

"Wow, you should buy that checkered skirt, Rika! It really looks good on you!"

"OMG, that sweater looks so cute on you! Are there any other colors? Maybe some other color would look better on you."

"Naoko, that pants looks good on you. How much is it?"

"Gasp, Sakura, you look amazing! Fabulous! MAGNIFICENT!" Tomoyo yelled, making me cover my ears. "Moyo, any more of that and my eardrums would be long gone," I scolded her, getting a sheepish look from her.

"Sorry, Kura. But goodness, you look like a model that just left the catwalk, from Milan no less!" Chiharu exclaimed, this time being supported by the rest of our friends.

With all of their excited compliments, I feel uncomfortable and nervous by the second. I mean, who wouldn't when your friends keep on gushing about your outfit? What's so special with it, anyways? I voiced out my confused question and all at once, they began to admire it even more. God, they're like a tidal wave that you just can't control!

"That dress hugs your body, showing your curves perfectly—"

"And it's the right shade of red! Your favorite color—"

"The length is just right, not too short like the hags in our school wear—"

"And not too long like you're some sort of nun in-training!"

"The fabric is soft and easy to move in; it even follows your movements—"

"Over all, it's BEAUTIFUL!" they all cried out in unison, scaring me the hell out even more. Not only did they overlap each others' statements, but they all follow the same train of thoughts! What has come to this world!

"Girls, chill!" I told them and surprisingly, they followed what I just said. Huh. "You are making a big deal out of this dress. We're attracting too much attention, if you haven't noticed."

And true to my word, all the attendants of this store stared at us weirdly, as if we were some freaks. "And besides, we're wasting time here. Don't we have other shops to add in our 'divide and conquer' list?" I added hastily, hoping that they would get a move on.

Luckily, they found reason to my persuasion and we hurriedly tried on the other clothes, bought our chosen clothes and went out the shop, every pair of hands holding several bags. And yes, they made me buy the dress too.

"This is one of those shopping sprees that I enjoy," Rika said happily as we walked out yet again from another shop, holding more bags than we can possibly manage.

So maybe I didn't have to hold their choice of clothes, and I didn't have to stand their shrilly comments, and they didn't pull me to every store. Instead, I held onto my own favorite clothes, joined in their criticizing stage and was even the first one to go to each store. I guess the whole 'power shopping' got into me because my adrenaline is pumping, as well as my money!

But there's one thing that never changes: feet problems. My feet are now feeling the gruesome after effects of standing too long. Heck, it's just 11:20 and my legs are wobbling already! Good thing that the others thought we should rest as well.

"Who knew that the _whole mall_ was on sale!" Naoko exclaimed as relaxed in a cozy café, taking a break form all of that shopping by eating cake and drinking smoothies.

"I did, that's why I asked you all if you wanted to come. Luckily everyone accepted it," Tomoyo said triumphantly. I giggled at this. Either she's happy with her accomplishment of bring all of us here or it's because she was the one who bought the most. Heck, some of her purchases had to be brought to her car just so she can continue on shopping!

"But enough of that. Who knew that our sweet Sakura was a certified fashion guru as well?" Tomoyo said as four pairs of eyes looked at me with admiration and disbelief. Hmph, just because I don't always want to spend my time in the mall doesn't mean that I can't enjoy shopping once in a while.

"What can I say? I guess it just runs in the blood. Besides, how would I be able to call myself Tomoyo's cousin if I don't have even the tiniest molecule for fashion sense?" I said innocently as I drank my strawberry shake. All of us giggled with delight.

That's right, Tomoyo Daidouji is my cousin. Second cousins, to be exact. My mother and her mother were cousins as well, resulting to this form of friendship. I mean, how else would we be able to know each other in our nappies if we didn't have any connections?

"This has got to be one of my lucky days," I said with satisfaction on my face. And just when I thought that things would continue to go on smoothly, I just _had_ to hear that hoarse, arrogant voice.

"Well, this is a surprise. We meet again, cutie."

My eye twitched. I didn't even have to turn around to be sure who just called my attention. I only know one person— if he really _is_ a person —that calls me 'cutie'. My friends stopped and looked at me with concern, particularly Tomoyo. She's the one who knows about this the most.

I sighed and turned around to meet the intruder. Once again, I stood corrected. My luck today just went down the drain when I met _him_. What's more, he's with his pack of cronies. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'cutie', airhead?" I said, making sure that he got the message that I was annoyed.

"Aw, come on sweetie, no need to play hard to get," Airhead said while his friends sniggered behind him. I rolled my eyes at his statement and continued to glare at him. Why does he have a tendency to pop up out of the blue when I want to have some relaxation?

"Look jerk, if I don't want to call me cutie, what makes you think that I'll accept sweetie even more?" I asked heatedly, trying to control my anger.

"Fine then, would you like me to call you babe?"

"If you want to get a death wish, then why not? What would you prefer, me pushing you off this five-story building or make you a victim of a horrendous hit-and-run with a truck as the one to mutilate your ugly face until no one could recognize you?" I asked in a syrupy voice through my gritted teeth. Damn, this guy knows how to get to my nerves.

"Anyway you want, babe. Just as long as I get you for a day and you got yourself a deal," he answered back confidently. God, if it wasn't for Tomoyo's comforting and reasoning voice, as well as my friends' persuasion to hold me back, I would have pounced on him and choke him to death already!

"It's Kinomoto to you, idiot! Stop calling me pet names!"

"Oh, is that so? Well then, _Ms. Sakura Kinomoto_, call me Ryuu." Oh thank goodness that Chimp isn't here. I can't take another idiot right now.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV **

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was much interesting than I thought it would be_,_" I admitted truthfully as me and my buddies just came out along with the rest of the crowd from the movie theater.

"Yeah! Did you _see_ all those bloody action? That was _awesome_!" Hajime Sato cried out loudly as we disposed of our empty popcorn containers and coke bottles. All of us groaned and looked at him warily.

Hajime always exaggerates when he sees something action-packed and gruesome—blood spills, massacres, the works. Eriol kept on telling me that he was a natural born sadist, something that I couldn't believe in until now. I mean, who would with that dirty blonde hair and blue eyes get-up?

"We know, Hajime. You told us at least thirty times already," Takumi told him nonchalantly. "You kept on shouting at the movie theater too, remember?" he added as Hajime finally quieted down.

Of all of my friends, Takumi is like the 'cool guy'. Everyone listens to what he says and drinks it up like it was some god's words. He's also the one who keeps us in check. He may be a party pooper sometimes but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to have fun.

"But, man, was that thrilling. So, what should we do next? Scout for some pretty ladies?" Takashi asked us cheerfully as he stretched his arms. Hajime sighed even more and thumped Takashi's head lightly. We all laughed at his pout to Takumi.

Takashi Yamazaki is the _real_ court jester, not me. He always keeps us laughing, but sometimes, he just doesn't know when to quit. Always the happy, friendly type, the girls can't resist him. But when he gets angry, trust me, you do not want to be on that side. He can make your life a living hell.

"Hey dude, isn't that the girl that you told us about?" Takashi said suddenly, pointing at a small café. All of us checked out what he just said and sure enough, we saw that little Squirrel with her friends in tow. What's more, we saw that dumbass Ryuu and his other friends from the football team with them. That's right, _with them_. Something must be seriously wrong to have them together in one place, that's for sure.

We continued to stare at them in a distance, trying to figure out the situation. Ryuu and the other guys went out with Sakura behind them, walking as slowly as she could. We saw Tomoyo coming out and trying to pull her back in vain. They talked to each other and the little girl patted Tomoyo's back.

Waving goodbye, they departed, Squirrel trying to catch up with the guys and the other standing outside the café, looking at her friend with unease. That was unusual, even for that Squirrel. Why would she leave her group for those idiots? Didn't she say that they were a bunch of airheaded jocks?

"Hey Syaoran, I don't think Kinomoto would go with those guys without a reason," Takumi said to me. "Besides, from what Naoko told me about her, she hates the guy's guts and his cronies." I grunted in reply. Takumi and Naoko are siblings. You could call them twins, to be precise. Takumi's older than Naoko by two minutes and ten seconds. But aside from their appearance, they're polar opposites.

"Yeah, he's right. Didn't Sakura just humiliate him during after World History yesterday?" Hajime told me. I nodded in reply as we stared at the other girls, still seated in the café.

"Know what? Let's just go to those other girls for some answers. My little sis is there too and I gotta check up on her," Naoko's brother said as he headed towards the Squirrel's group. The rest of us looked at each other and followed after him. After all, what else could we do?

"You're worried for Kinomoto, aren't you?" someone spoke up beside me. I glared at him and Eriol laughed. "Why should I be worried for that idiot? It's not like I'm her babysitter, right?" I retorted back.

"Admit it; you're starting to grow fond of her!"

"No, I am not! We are enemies, no more, no less. I'm actually happy that she's the one who has to handle a couple of annoying idiots. Serves her right," I said firmly, smirking at the Squirrel's bad luck.

"Uh… I wouldn't think like that right now, Li." I looked at Eriol who was nervous all of a sudden. What's gotten into him? Apparently, he understood my confusion and pointed at me.

"Look Eriol, don't scare me like that. It's not even fun—"

"Hello there, stranger." A high, screechy voice came from behind me. I looked at Eriol and gulped. He was just standing there without moving like he was turned into stone by Medusa. Slowly, I turned around to see what could have made him that tense when I saw it. And damn, did Eriol have a great reason to act like that, especially since Medusa _was_ standing in front of us.

"What is it? Don't you recognize us _Syaoran_?" Medusa asked, putting her hands on her hips. I think I just got karma for speaking ill about Kinomoto. Ugh.

"Maybe he's shock because of our beauty," one of her friends said. Crap, do they have no shame? Putting on loads of make-up like a clown and showing _way_ too much skin in public is very embarrassing, even for an average girl. But then again, I can't say that they're normal.

"I guess so, Ayame. After all, we are the most sought out and popular girls in this whole area," Medusa gloated, flipping her long, straight blonde hair.

Never mind about whether they have shame or not. Do they even _know_ what the word 'shame' means? Boasting about being the most sought out girls in the area? Pft, yeah right! How could they even _boast_ while standing on those three-inched high heels? This is something that could rock the very foundations of men worldwide... from laughter.

"So Syaoran, who are you with today?" Medusa cooed with the rest of the bimbos nodding their heads off. I could see Eriol making his way to my side while all of the girls looked at me and Eriol hungrily. Can't they see that we are not fresh meat? Seriously, they need to give us some space to breathe if they want to have more opportunities to gaze at us.

"Just me and my buddies. Now if you excuse us, we should get going," I answered coolly, walking away from their grasps with Eriol in tow. Another one of those attacks and we're done for.

"Come on, Syaoran. I'm sure they won't mind not having you with them for today. Why don't you just hang out with us, for once?" this time Medusa, a.k.a. the head bimbo placed her bony hands on my shoulders. I shivered inwardly. What are they doing to themselves anyways? They must be anorexic since they're too thin for their own good.

"Uh… We would _love_ to take up the offer but we really have to get back to our friends. Cant let them worry for us, you know?" Eriol piped up as he pulled me away from the git's icy hands. Ah, it feels good to be with someone who isn't like the grim reaper.

"Come on, Eriol! Don't be such a kill joy." Medusa clutched on my hands and pulled me hard, making me off-balance and almost falling on my butt. I turned to ask Eriol for help but he was also in the same predicament as I am.

As annoying as it sounds, those bitches were able to pull us away from the rest of the gang. Good thing Eriol is with me in this mess or I'll be dead right now. "This is going to be tough, don't you think?" he told me in a resigned tone. I nodded and we continued to glare at the girls surrounding us.

"Jeez, give us some space will you? Your perfume is too strong already, why bother making our noses hurt even more?" I growled at them as I waved my arms. They have to add new words to their dictionary. I don't think they also know the word 'personal space'.

"Don't say that, Syaoran. You and I know that you like how I smell. After all, why else would you sniff me like a dog?" their leader said with a pout, earning a more heated glare from me and Eriol.

"Oh I don't know, probably because I have to _breathe to live_?" I said sarcastically. Medusa smiled sweetly to me and said, "Come on now, hon. You don't have to go all human blizzard on me. You already heard all about me, don't you?"

"Uh…. No."

"Seriously? How could you possibly not know me? I'm, like, the most popular girl in Tomoeda High! We're classmates in World History, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you and that Ryuu being humiliated by Kinomoto." Medusa turned beet red at that comment. "But _you_, a popular kid? Never in my life have I considered you popular among the student body and I bet my money that you're not the 'most popular girl in Tomoeda High'. I can name a few who are more well-known than you are, ugly."

"Hmph, fine then. I guess introductions should be made again," Medusa said with a frown. "I am Yuuki Kanzaki, _the_ most sought out girl in the whole area and the most popular girl in Tomoeda High. And honey, don't you forget that."

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** OMG, FINALLY! I am so sorry that I didn't upload the story sooner. I had a bit of writer's block and my hectic schedule keeps on giving me less time for updating. sigh... It's pretty long and I'm sorry if it's getting more and more suckish. My brain isn't really working anymore. T.T so... um... I hoped you enjoyed this chappie!


	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner to Fugitive

**Chapter 7: Prisoner to Fugitive**

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, are you sure it's alright to leave her alone with those idiots?" Rika asked nervously as the their friend came back and took her seat. She sighed and drank from her smoothie.

"I guess so. Sakura seemed sure of herself and she looked like she can handle herself. Besides," Tomoyo added, "I made sure she brought her cell phone in case of emergencies and told her that she has to meet us in front of the entrance just in case we don't pass by each other."

"But why would they want Sakura-chan, anyways? More importantly, why did she even _accept_ going with them?" Chiharu said thoughtfully. Everyone quieted down and pondered on this. They knew that their friend wasn't the type of person who'll just follow orders, especially from those types of people.

"I don't know, but I hope they don't do anything to her," Naoko said nervously. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes and ate her cheesecake. "They better not. I wouldn't forgive them if they harmed her in any way. Heck, I'll even make them wish they were never born," she said sullenly. Everyone just stared at the raven-haired girl sympathetically.

"You're really anxious when it comes to your Sakura-chan's safety, aren't you? She's your best friend and second cousin, after all," Chiharu said softly. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her friends and smiled at them.

"Of course I'm worried about her! She's the best model I have for my latest fashion designs. What would I possibly do without her?" she exclaimed, receiving disbelieving looks from her friends.

"A-are you even _worried_ for your cousin?" Chiharu cried out. All they got from the fashion designer was a confused look.

"Should I be? I think Sakura's old enough to take care of herself. What's more, she knows how to kick their butts when it's necessary so why bother when I can just relax and continue to shop for the latest trends?" Tomoyo said offhandedly, oblivious from her companions' gaping expressions.

"There you girls are!" a deep voice said behind them, making the group look at the intruder. "Takumi! What are you doing here?" Naoko asked her brother who was with the rest of his gang.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Naoko's twin said. "We were walking around when we saw your friend come out with those muscular dudes. What's up with that?" he added, noticing that all of the girls looked at one another.

"Uh… nothing you have to know," Rika said as she laughed nervously, perking up some of the interest of the guys.

"You… you girls don't know at all, do you?" Hajime said suspiciously. Again, the girls looked at one another and hesitantly nodded.

He sighed and said, "Hey, Syaoran, did you hear? These girls don't even know a single thing. Bummer huh?" Silence. "Li?" Hajime said as he looked for Syaoran.

"Li's not here!" Hajime called out anxiously, his eyes widening with shock.

"And so is Eriol. Where could they have gone to?" Takashi wondered amusingly. The guys heard a stifled giggle and turned their attention at the girls.

"Lookie here, the poor guys didn't even know that they were loosing some of their members until the last minute. Pretty pathetic, don't you think?" Chiharu said sarcastically, mocking the guys to the extent of getting glares from them. The girls accepted the challenge and glared back at them as well.

After their immature glaring contest, Takumi groaned as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Look, this has got to stop. We have more pressing matters to attend to," he calmly said, stopping the glares with muttered protests coming from both sides.

"We know that Syaoran and Eriol wouldn't leave us without a warning, right?" he asked, getting nods from the guys. "And we all know that Kinomoto just left with Ryuu and his friends for some unknown reason," he added.

"Something must have happened and obviously, we can't do anything right now to help them."

Chiharu grunted and spoke up. "Tch, we girls know from Tomoyo-chan that Sakura-chan can handle herself. The problem right now is can_ your_ little buddies defend for themselves?"

"Of course they can! What do you think about us, some weak, cowardly guys?" Takashi asked heatedly.

Chiharu smirked and answered back, "Why yes I did think that. How did you know?"

"Why you—"

"I said that's enough!" Takumi exploded. Everyone kept quiet and waited for him to calm down again. "Why don't we just help each other finding our friends?"

"I agree with my brother," Naoko piped up. "We shouldn't be wasting our time with fighting one another and start looking for them." Everyone talked about this suggestion and finally agreed to it. The girls took their shopping bags and stood up, leaving the café with the guys.

"There goes our 'divide and conquer' plan," Tomoyo said sadly.

"Come on, 'Moyo, we should prioritize first. Besides, I think we had enough shopping for one day," Rika comforted her friend.

"Rika's right. The faster we find them, the more chance we can continue our shopping spree," Chiharu said happily. The guys just listened in and shrugged.

"Oh well, it's not like we can really understand a girl's mind, right?" Hajime said casually. Takumi nodded and stated, "I just hope those three are okay. I wonder how they're doing now."

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

So….. I guess I should give you an update. Right now, my buddy Eriol and I are at the enemies' hands. Literally. They couldn't stop touching us! I wish they could just keep their grubby hands to themselves but _noooo_, they just _had_ to be the type of girls who can't understand even the most obvious hints. Don't believe me? Well then here's the proof on exactly how _stupid _these bimbos are.

***Conversation:***

Me: Will you stop touching me? It's starting to get annoying.

Yuuki the Bimbo Medusa: Oh, come on Syao-kun. You know you want to, like, be as close to me as possible. *smiling flirtatiously while batting her eyelashes*

Me: Uh…. I don't think so. I think I can understand my brain better than you do. *tries to get away from said bimbo's grasp for a hundredth time*

Yuuki the Bimbo Medusa: Aw, come on sweetie. I mean, what guy would, like, decline being with, like, the prettiest girl he ever saw?

Me: How about a guy who's totally blind and who thinks that girls who wear too much make-up and accessories are even pretty from the beginning? Or maybe a guy who's about to die and is desperate for some female company, even if said female is one of those lowlifes he met in his entire life? *cheering inwardly for getting my arm back from the Medusa's clutches*

Bimbo #1: Yuuki-chan, don't take it the hard way.

Bimbo #2: Yeah, you got to understand that maybe he's, like, just embarrassed because he doesn't deserve to be with us pretty girls.

Bimbo #3: That's right! I bet he just means that our beauty is so awesome that, like, he got blinded with it.

Yuuki the Bimbo Medusa: *smiling with renewed strength* You're right, girls! Maybe he just means that he picks us over loads of girls that he met because, like, we're the best choice for him. I didn't think that you like me that way, Syaoran!

***End of Conversation***

All that time is was looking for a pillar to bang my head till I die. How can they be that clueless! That's… not even possible! Even the squirrel has more sense than they have put together! Eriol was just standing the whole time, not laughing although his eyes were shimmering with tears. Tears of laughter, I'll bet.

While they were still comforting themselves, Eriol and I were talking. "Gee, you have it tough, my little descendant. How does it feel like being fought over by a bunch of girls?" he teased me. I growled at him and said, "Like being ripped apart by dogs who wants the same raw meat. I feel disgusted by just looking at those nincompoops." Eriol laughed at my remark and turned serious all of a sudden.

"Why don't we just leave them right now? I mean, we can escape and go back to the guys. I'm sure they're pretty worried right now," he told me in a whisper. Agreeing with him, we quietly walked away from the girls.

But before we could even turn to the next corner, we felt some pairs of hands holding us down. We stood there, frozen once again. This is not a good day for me.

"Where do you think you two are going? Don't think that you can get away from us _that_ easily," Yuuki whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. All hell erupted for me and Eriol.

"Damn pests, let go of us!"

"Stop _clinging_ on us, dammit! Can't you see that we don't like being with _any_ of you!"

"…..We did it! Yes!" we cried out, doing a high-five as we ran away from the pests, despite their screechy protests. Oh, it feels good to be free! Free from those deranged women, free from their bony hands and free from their awful smell!

"So *pant* what do we *pant* do now, Syaoran?" my companion panted out as we continued to run, avoiding the numerous people in our way. I racked my brain for some ideas, muttering apologies to the people that I accidentally bumped into. An idea popped into my brain and I grinned at my friend.

"Well, think of it *pant* this way. We're playing cat and mouse *pant, pant* with us as the little mouse, obviously," Eriol snorted at the childish representation I came up with. "Well? It was the first thing that popped up on my brain when I thought about our depressing situation!" I said defensively. We stopped running after going up to the third floor.

"Fine then. So tell me, Professor, what does the 'cat and mouse' thing have to do with us?" He asked me as we walked around aimlessly since we probably have enough distance from them. Anyone who can run in those three-inched heels they were wearing should be in the Guinness Book of Records.

"The cat chases the mouse. And since the mouse is obviously smaller than the cat, it can do nothing but to just escape and use its crafty mind to win the battle."

"And your point is….?"

"As the pitiful mouse, we should do all means to survive in this cruel world," I said gleefully.

"Even siding with our enemies? And doing all drastic things possible? Like Counter Strike?" he asked as I nodded enthusiastically. He thought for a while, no doubt trying to weigh the possibilities of us pulling this off.

"I didn't think that you're also a sadist like Hajime." He said with wonder. Shudder.

"You misunderstood me. I am not a sadist. I can be cruel, I can be a trouble-maker, but _never_ a sadist," I told him firmly. Finally, he just shrugged and grinned at me. "What the heck, let's just do it. I've been itching for some trouble and action for a while now."

"Then what are we waiting for, partner-in-crime? Let's make this worthwhile, shall we?" I stated as we blended with the crowd.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

This sucks like hell. Oh wait, I'm already _in_ hell. So let me just restate my sentence: This sucks more than having to sit through World History and Math at school. There, that's better.

Want to know why? Well, probably because I'm being chased by the same morons who I was 'accompanying' around the mall.

They said that if I walked around with them, they wouldn't annoy me and my friends anymore. What a sucker I was. Obviously, they wouldn't keep their promises to other people. Ugh. I'm so _stupid_!

And don't ask how I managed to escape from their overly muscular grasps. It's a pretty long story and besides, I want to think of it as a magic trick.

I kept on running and dodging people as I went in and out of numerous crowds. I looked back every once in a while and sighed in relief. At least I don't see that Ryuu and his idiot goons. It would be really bad if they caught me now, right after I was just able to escape from them.

I looked around and noticed that many people were looking at me weirdly. I guess that should be expected since I look like I just escaped from the mental hospital. My hair is all messy, my clothes very wrinkly and stained with chocolate ice cream.

The wrinkled clothes was from those barbarians holding me down while the ice cream came from, well, bumping into a little kid with his mommy. I felt so embarrassed with all of the attention I received and I even had to apologize to the mother who was trying to stop her son from crying.

Anyways, what's in the past is in the past. Now with more pressing matter. _How the hell am I going to avoid those damn morons?_ Since they're in the football team, they can catch up to me a lot faster than an average stalker. This is a pretty big disadvantage for me.

I went inside some of the stores and checked pretended to look for clothes, trying to hide myself just in case they're still hot on my trail. As I glimpsed at the wide variety of clothes, I found several cute attires, all comfortable-looking and affordable. Since I _am_ trying to keep as much distance as I could with those stalkers, I guess I can use up some of the time in trying out the outfits.

While I was trying out the clothes, I managed to come up with a brilliant idea. Why don't I just buy the clothes that I like and wear it right away? After paying for it, of course. I think the store clerks would allow it. I guess I'm not that stupid as I thought I would be. Thank goodness for that.

As I was paying, I asked the cashier lady, "Miss, can I wear those right now? My shirt has a stain you see and it's pretty humiliating to walk around the mall with a huge blot on your clothes."

The lady laughed merrily and replied back, "Of course, Ma'am. A beautiful person like you shouldn't be seen with that dirty shirt." She took off the tag and gave me my newly-bought clothes. I said my thanks gratefully and hurriedly changed my clothes in the dressing room.

I left the store happily a few minutes later with a paper bag from the said store with my old clothes inside it and wearing the red blouse with pink cherry blossom petals seemingly falling down and the white shorts I just bought. I can't wait to see what Tomoyo and the other's expressions would be when they see me now!

I stopped on my tracks when I looked a few feet in front of me. Those stupid jocks are looking around frantically, most probably for me. What's more, one of Ryuu's cronies noticed me watching them with my shocked face! Crap.

I turned at the next corner, running around where my sore feet would take me. I even had to apologize to loads of people— _again_— for bumping into them recklessly. I went in the mall's department store and zigzagged around the countless racks.

I turned around and— to my utter dismay— saw those jerks pointing and running towards me like a bunch of bulldozers. I quickly ran for my life again when suddenly, I bumped into someone. I fell on the floor in surprise due to the huge impact.

"What where you're going, dumbass," someone said to me gruffly, probably the person I bumped into. But that isn't the point. Who is he to call me a dumbass? _He_ wasn't the one who fell on his butt. _He_ wasn't the one who has a sore face, and lastly, _he_ wasn't the one who might get a crooked and disfigured nose! There is a high possibility that I might get a nosebleed. Dammit.

"Unless you really want me to punch you like a punching bag, _jackass_, I suggest you shut up," I said angrily as I stood up, massaging my nose and glared at the jackass. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I finally saw who the annoying jerk was.

"You!" I exclaimed as I pointed my free hand at him. The jackass smirked with his friend behind him, arms folded and looking at me queerly. "So, you're going to —and I quote— _'punch me like a punching bag?'_ I'd like to see you try, little girl," said jackass said challengingly.

I trembled in anger as I gave him 'the eye' and exclaimed, "Li Syaoran, you immature jerk!"

Forget being dragged to the mall and getting chased after by those annoying football players! Meeting Li here takes the cake. Lord, save me.

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** Hello people! I am soooo sorry that it took this long to update. I was pretty busy and out of ideas but thanks to boredom, I got my inspiration! Woo! Please review and thanks a lot for those who still looks forward to this fic. Ciao! *hopefully, I can still think of ideas...*


	8. Chapter 8: Survival Instincts

**Chapter 8: Survival Instincts **

"Are you just all talk and no action? But of course, that's what's expected from a little girl trying to act tough," Syaoran sneered at the fuming female in front of him. Eriol merely looked at the scene with amusement.

"Oh, shut up Li. You're lucky that I can't beat you up to a pulp right now or else you'll be walking out of this mall with bruises all over your face," Sakura said irately. Syaoran sniggered. "Me? Lucky? Please, spare me. Even without my luck, I know you can't beat me 'cause you're weak."

Sakura scoffed at the thought. "Ha! You've got to be kidding me! You can't even hurt a fly even if your life depended on it!"

"You know what they say, Kinomoto: takes one to know one. I'm starting to believe that now."

"Shut the hell up bastard."

"Gee, is that how you should talk to the person you knocked down?" Syaoran chided the emerald eyed girl while pretending to be disappointed. Sakura's faced turned red as she punched him hard on the arm. "I already told you that it was just an accident! God, do you always make a big deal out of these things? You're acting like a girl who has a broken nail."

"I am not! Why? Do _you_ always hit guys with that unnatural strength of yours? Makes me wonder how you got so many guys all panting after you at school," he muttered darkly and glared at his forgotten friend who was chuckling at the sidelines.

"I heard that you numbskull!" Kicking his shin, she turned her head away from the two, her hands placed firmly on her hips. She ignored Syaoran's complaints and growled when she saw a certain group of people walking towards their direction.

"—what if you broke a bone huh? Seriously, girls can't possible have this much power unless they're not human. Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Syaoran yelled at the retreating figure. He ran—well, hobbled actually—towards the fleeing girl and grabbed her hand, twisting it to make her look at him. Sakura, in turn, gave him an icy look with a murderous aura seeping out.

"Let me go you retarded ape," Sakura hissed as she tried to pry away Syaoran's hold of her. The latter raised his eyebrow and said, "No." Sakura growled and looked behind him, gulped and gave him her coldest glare. "Let me go or else."

"Or else what?" Syaoran taunted her with a smirk on his face.

"Or else, _this_." Before the chestnut boy could even do a thing, Sakura bit his hand so hard that Syaoran let go and yowled in pain.

Taking this opportunity, Sakura ran away and dodged the other customers, her auburn hair flowing behind her. Syaoran scowled while rubbing his hand and cursed under his breath.

"Hey, it's bleeding!" Eriol voiced out in amazement as he took a peek at Syaoran's hand over the latter's shoulder, oblivious to the fact that his friend glaring at him. True enough, Sakura's teeth marks was embedded on the hand and had a little blood seeping out.

"God! Forget her being a human, she's a wild animal! Who the hell bites other people's hands? And makes it _bleed_, for crying out loud?" Syaoran exclaimed as he took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand. "I might as well have rabies after this…" he added with a horrified expression before he shuddered.

The blue-haired guy chuckled at Syaoran's antics. "It's not _that_ bad," he said with a shrug. "What's worse than being bitten by Kinomoto?" the chestnut haired asked Eriol with a scowl. "Uhm… How about, that?" the latter pointed at something behind his friend. Syaoran turned around and saw several brawly guys making a semi-circle around a guy the two friends know and loathe.

"Ayasaki," Syaoran said vehemently as he gazed at the man in front of him with steely eyes. "Li," Ryuu Ayasaki replied with a smirk on his face. He nodded at Eriol who was beside his friend. Eriol didn't greet back and merely asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kinomoto. That little vixen ditched me and actually managed to outrun my whole team," Ryuu said as he pointed to the people behind him with disgust. "So, tell me. Did you see her pass through here?"

"Actually—" Eriol started to say when Syaoran interrupted him. "No. We didn't see Kinomoto at all." The football captain looked at them suspiciously. "Oh? Are you sure about that? I thought I just heard her voice a while ago." The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Are you suggesting that I, Li Syaoran, am lying?" the Chinese teen asked Ryuu with a snort as he took a step forward, making the football captain take a step back at the same time. "Listen up Ayasaki, don't you dare compare me to those lowlifes who can weave a lie at a snap of a finger because I for one am certainly not like that," he stated proudly with his head up high.

Ryuu raised his hands in defense. "Fine, I believe you, man. Just tell us when you see her." With that said, Ryuu signaled his henchmen, leaving Syaoran's and Eriol's presence.

"Did you just lie? _To defend Sakura?_" Eriol asked the chestnut haired boy beside him, stunned at the turn of events.

"So what? It's no big deal."

"You just helped Sakura Kinomoto! You know, the person who just beaten you up a while ago? The person who you want to scream bloody murder to? The person who—"

"Stop it! God," Syaoran said as he tried to calm down his hysterical friend. "Look, between a screaming, biting, rabies-infected squirrel and an arrogant, wimpy airhead, I'd pick the squirrel. That football wannabe is suffocating me with his oversized ego."

"Oh, and the 'screaming, biting, rabies-infected squirrel' isn't suffocating you with her witty comebacks and punches? Or are you just saying that to have an excuse to side with her? Believe it or not, that's how people would think after seeing what I saw. And," he added before Syaoran could even retort back, "you just called yourself a lowlife. Congratulations."

His irritated friend muttered under his breath and although it was low, the blue haired man could hear something about revenge and toilet bowls. Eriol's eyes widened when a sudden revelation came to him. "Li Syaoran, are you… actually warming up to Sakura? Because I was just kidding when I said you were getting fond of her a while ago," he asked intriguingly.

Syaoran's jaw dropped and looked at his friend with a stunned expression. "_What?_ Of course not! I can't believe you would even think of something like this. What kind of best friend are you!"

"Hey, if you and Kinomoto hook up, can you try to hook me up with Daidouji too?" Eriol said excitedly, ignoring what his friend said. "Just tell her something like I'm so cool and smart or whatever. Oh, and tell her that I'm strong and I work out. I heard that the chicks dig guys who lift weights and have abs these days." Syaoran stared at his friend like he just announced that he was pregnant.

"I swear, you could come up with loads of stupid farfetched ideas at the worst times." Eriol scowled at him, but stopped when he heard several girls' voices.

"Like, omigosh, this dress is _sooo_ cute!" one girl cried out as her companions clamored around her to take a look. The two guys winced when they heard their voices as they have a debate about the poor innocent dress.

"A bit loud, aren't they?" Eriol remarked as he looked at the group as one of them, probably the leader of the pack, clapped her hands and pointed at each one of them with her slim, bony finger.

"I think that girl goes to our school," Syaoran said with an unsure voice as he strained his eyes to see. "Really?" Eriol took a binocular that was conveniently hanging on a rack near them. "Hey man, this mall sells defected stuff!" Eriol said angrily as he looked through the binoculars.

Syaoran looked at his friend and sighed in frustration. Snatching the looking apparatus from his friend's hands, he flipped it and shoved it back to Eriol. Scowling, the former tried using it again and exclaimed, "Oh, silly me. It works; I just used the wrong side."

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

God, Eriol could be an idiot sometimes. Makes me wonder how he managed to ace all those quizzes with flying colors.

"Shit! Syaoran, we gotta scram, pronto!" I looked at him quirkily as he placed back the binoculars and pulled me away from our spot. "What's the rush?" I asked, getting annoyed by the second as he continued to grip my hand tightly like I'm his lifeline. I could practically hear my bone protesting with the maltreatment it's going through right now.

Eriol didn't look back and just kept on walking away. "Okay. Good news: you don't have to eat carrots for good eyesight. Bad news: it's Yuuki Kanzaki." "Well why are we still walking? Let's run for it!" I said as I swatted his hand and ran with him following me. We didn't even run for a minute when I heard their bird-like screeches.

"Look! There's Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun!" one girl cried out.

"After them!" Both of us ran with renewed energy as we passed through lots of racks. I looked back and gulped. Those girls were still hot on our trails and I could see that manic glint they have in their eyes. How they managed to catch up so easily with those heels of death, I have no idea; it must be practice and experience. Either way, it's not doing us a favor.

After ten minutes of running, screaming, cursing and endless colliding with angry customers, we finally slowed down. "Is it 'Make-Syaoran-Suffer' day or something? Because I don't think me having to deal with those crazy-assed bitches and Kinomoto a while ago was pure coincidence." Eriol laughed as I groaned in frustration. Life can't get any worse than this.

Enter the clicking heels of death.

Enter the eerie background music that comes before you get killed by an axe murderer.

And yes, life just got worse. Fate must be laughing at me somewhere right now while he eats popcorn, watching the whole scene with glee.

Eriol was sprinting ahead of me and I quicken my pace to catch up to him. When he abruptly stopped, I could do nothing but crash into him. "Dude, what's the hold up? They're coming!" I said frantically as I ran ahead but was stopped when he held my hand. Seriously, this gripping thing has to end! It's getting annoying and—

"…no return." "What?" I asked since I wasn't listening to him. What about not returning? "It's 'The Land of No Return'!" he cried out as he held my hand with an iron grip. I tried not to wince with the strength he's using. "Eriol, you're exaggerating."

"No I am not! I am not passing through this section! Please Li, let's just head back and go through some other place, just not 'The Land of No Return'!"

"Eriol…"

"No! I shall die if I have to go through this unknown territory! Do you want me to die? Huh? HUH?" Oh God, give me strength and patience as I knock some sense in my friend's deformed brain.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, that is just bull and you know it. You are _not_ going to die from just passing through the perfume section," I told him firmly as I pulled him up. I could see Medusa and her hags heading over here but thankfully, a huge crowd was between us.

My friend clung to me like a scared five-year old and looked like he was about to cry. "But Syaoran," he whined and my patience snapped. "Just suck it up and be a man dammit!" I snarled as I walked past the crowd and entered the perfume section while dragging him. I guess God didn't hear my prayer about patience, but he certainly heard the part about strength.

Slowly, Eriol let go of my arm and began to walk beside me and look around with astonishment. "Th-this isn't so bad…" he murmured. "Told you so," I replied back with my hands back in my pockets.

"Hello! Might I interest you two handsome gentlemen with our latest product for men?" a saleslady said chirpily as she held out a blue flask filled with cologne. I saw Eriol make a face when he saw the little thing like he came face-to-face with a bomb.

Before he could even protest, the lady sprayed a lot on him and on me. I heard him gag and the lady continued on talking. "This cologne is called _'Desire'_, and it's pretty popular with the girls. Oh, but I'm sure you both have a girlfriend already," she added with a smile. "Maybe you want to buy this for your sweethearts?" and with a flourish, showed a pink perfume. I blinked and just stared at Eriol. Looking at him is more interesting than hearing the lady do some advertising about stupid colognes.

"Th-thanks anyways b-but you don't r-really need to spray it anymore," he stuttered as he took a step back. I tried to control my laughter. I've never seen Eriol stutter like this! The only time I heard him stutter was when a female foreign exchange student he liked asked his name last year. He stuttered so much, the girl got scared and ran away. I should video this one to show it to the others. It'll be priceless and good blackmail material.

"Oh hush! It's just a perfume," the lady said as she walked forward and squirted a lot on him. Eriol choked and collapsed on the floor in less than five seconds. "Hey dude! You okay?" I asked worriedly while the lady squealed with fright, drawing a number of people's attentions.

He mouthed something and I leaned closer at his twitching body. I could hear the audience asking whether they should call for paramedics or not. "Speak to me buddy!" I cried out as I held his hand. "Air," Eriol moaned. What the?

"Air! I need air! This awful stench is killing me! The pain! The horror! The _agony_!" he cried out as he waved his free hand frantically like he's trying to grab something. Twitch. I dropped his hand and thumped his head, making him yell in pain. "That, my friend, is real pain. You're such an ass!" I hissed at him and put up a smiling face for the rest of the confused audience.

"Nothing to see here people! He's just having his regular delusion, part of his abnormal behavior in which modern technology can't explain," I yelled loudly as looked at the group dispersed. The saleslady was still standing there with a scared expression. I apologized to the poor girl and she just nodded while creeping away from us.

"You. Get up. Now." I ordered Eriol and glared at him as he slowly stood up with a sheepish look on his face. "What the hell is your problem? I swear, you could pass up to be those freaks at school!"

"But it was too much! The smell, the lights, everything!" I scoffed and continued to walk briskly, trying to ignore the looks people were giving me and my friend.

"Hey, think we lost them?" Eriol asked me as we exited the perfume section. I shrugged and analyzed him. His face still looks a bit green and he's still panting, but overall, he's all good. "I don't think so, especially since you caused a scene. We wasted precious time because of you," I answered frankly, receiving a glare in return.

"Well, we better run again because I can see them looking for us," Eriol muttered. My legs are so tired from running around the place, and that's saying something since I'm part of the soccer team. It's like they're made of lead, getting heavier and harder to move.

And the day just seems to get worse as we had to go through so many humiliating experiences. Like for example:

***File Case Number 1:***

Eriol: Ah! My eyes!

Me: It burns! I can't see anymore! My mind shall be scarred forever! *closes eyes and bumps into something*

Me: What _is_ this….? *holds a piece of fabric*

Eriol: Uh….. Li? That's—

Me: No, no Eriol! LOOK! *shoving it at Eriol's face* It's so… lacy and pink and it has weird clips and straps.

Eriol: Syaoran—

Saleslady: Excuse me, boys. *forces out a smile but looks angry and irritated* Please hand over the bra. NOW.

It was so embarrassing, especially since there were so many ladies looking at us with disgust. I even heard one of them muttered that we were, 'a disgrace to the society and to their families and must be taught about discipline'. What I would give to just make her life a misery. So what if it was the first time we saw a bra? It's a _bra_, for crying out loud! Not something guys in our age would be interested in. I think.

But that was a while ago. Now, Eriol and I are walking around the ladies' clothes section, trying to find a way out of this mess. Eriol's rubbing his red ear, courtesy of yours truly, and I'm on a look-out for any hags coming. And when I did see them, well….. We got into more trouble.

How, you ask? You see, I had this great idea that we should hide in a dressing room. And as fate could have it, I opened a dressing room that was—unfortunately—occupied. And let me first tell you that I am NOT a pervert, okay? It's not my fault that the senseless girl using it didn't lock the door! But apparently, we weren't on the same page.

"AHH! PERVERTS!" the lady cried out as she covered herself with the red and blue shirt she was holding, squatting down to get her high heeled shoes and threw it at me. I managed to dodge it but Eriol—who was behind me—didn't, resulting to a red mark on his forehead and me having to pull his ass, _again_, away from the terror.

We were running away when a dressing room on our right opened and a hand flew out, pulling me and my poor friend in.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"What the eff?" Li cried out as he struggled out of my grasp. Hiiragizawa, on the other hand, elbowed me in the stomach. I grunted in pain and had to let them go.

"What is your problem?" I moaned crossly and slapped them at the face. Li's friend blinked with shock and he said dumbly to me, "Why are you here?"

I scowled at them and answered, "I'm helping you and that Chinese moron from getting killed by the wrath of the lady from the dressing room you guys accidentally walked into. What else does it look like?" I'm starting to regret pulling them in here.

Li sneered and said, "Since when did you have a heart?"

"I always had one, you dope. You're the one who thinks that I don't." Yup, I am really regretting this right now.

"Why are you here anyways?" the other one asked me. Good question. I'm actually here because I'm hiding from the football team headed by that annoying creep. But it's not like I'm gonna tell that to them.

Before they could even infuriate me with more questions, we heard people talking just outside the door. "Did you find her yet?" a familiar voice barked.

All the while Li and his friend looked at me with a knowing expression. I averted my eyes to the floor to avoid looking at them. I know that they could see my face grow red with embarrassment in this well-lit room. Damn.

"Ryuu honey! What are you doing here?" another voice piped up and I looked at the two boys with the same knowing look they gave me. Both guys turned pale as we continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Looking for Sakura. What about you babe?" Ayasaki said to the girl. I could hear her giggling with that repulsive voice of hers. "Oh, you know. Shopping, looking for Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun. Just a normal Saturday," Yuuki Kanzaki replied back. I could just imagine her flirting with Ayasaki. Bleh, disgusting.

And I think the other two thought so too since they look like they're gonna rip their hair off. Back to listening in. "Just saw them a while ago, but I don't know where they are anymore," Airhead answered.

Bimbo replied, "Yeah, but I saw them coming here. I can't find them anymore. Can you help me, Ryuu baby?" "Sure babe, anything for my precious cheerleader. I think they must be hiding around here together…." I gulped at that statement. Please, let them be as stupid as rocks….

"Oh Ryuu, you're so smart! Let's check the rooms. You! Go and look under the doors and check if there are 3 pairs of feet," Bimbo ordered her companion. Okay, so they're _not_ as stupid as rocks. I could hear them scurrying as they checked. Meanwhile, Li, Hiiragizawa and I began to move restlessly.

"Oof! Get you dirty hand off my face you moron!"

"Why is the room so damn _small_?"

"It's because someone who looks like an imp is so fat."

"Oh, are you talking about yourself, Li?"

"Okay, stop fighting!" Glasses boy whispered hotly. "I can't imagine anyone other than the two of you who can argue even in this situation. Now both of you just kiss and make-up!"

"You better be kidding about the kissing part Hiiragizawa," I warned him as I pushed someone's elbow away from my side. "Yeah, because I am so not gonna kiss the idiot who placed us in this room in the first place," Li agreed with me. Woah, that sounds wrong. Wait, did he call me an idiot?

"You insensitive jerk! You should be thanking me for saving your asses out there and—"

"Just stop fighting until we get out of this mess, okay?" I rolled my eyes at him and merely complied. I think four-eyes over here's having his monthly mood swings, which would sound more okay if he was a she.

"Fine, let's just get down to business," Li said dully. "How to stop them from suspecting that this small place holds the three teenagers they are currently looking for?" I looked around the tiny place. It has a full-length mirror, a small cushioned chair, and several hooks. A classic dressing room look.

"I have an idea!" Hiiragizawa cried out, making Li cover his mouth with his hand and me suddenly alert. "What was that?" I heard someone said outside. Oh no. "Do I look like I care? Just continue searching." We sighed in relief and the obnoxious Chimp began to reprimand his friend for being such a loud mouth, yada yada yada. I looked at them tiredly. If I wasn't itching for the idea Hiiragizawa has, I would have killed him already.

"Uh hello? Can we get back to this 'awesome idea' you have before we get tortured mercilessly by the people outside?" I reminded him urgently. The genius grinned and babbled on about this idea of his. Meanwhile, my mind went blank as we listened to his idea. My mind was filled with ways to make his life a misery with every word that came out of his despicable mouth. And by the looks of it, it seems that Li has—yet again—thought of the same thing as I did.

"What do you guys think?" he asked happily, like a puppy that's waiting for a pat for a job well done. Well, that is not gonna happen. "HELL NO," I cried out at the same time as Chimp did. We looked at each other and some sort of agreement happened. I don't know how, but it just _did_. We began to tick all the reasons as to why we shouldn't be doing this insane idea of his. And yes, we are working together. Unbelievable? Believe it.

And then, the inevitable happened. We overheard the people outside saying that there are only three rooms left. Three! Good thing we were at the last one.

Hiiragizawa looked at us sharply and said, "Better start doing it now if you wanna live to see another day." I made my face scrunch up like I ate something nasty. "Can't you and the Chimp just do it?" I pleaded.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Syaoran's the strongest among us two guys. And between me and you, you're lighter. And besides," he added with a shiver. "Syaoran carrying me bridal-style is just _wrong_. I am not gay."

"Could have fooled me," I muttered under my breath, earning a glare from said gay.

Li groaned and ruffled his already messy hair. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered. Hiiragizawa grinned at his friend and said, "Attaboy! Now Kinomoto, just go with the flow and we might get out of this alive." Ha! Easy for him to say. He's not the one who's going to be carried by his enemy. He's just going to sit on the chair with his feet up! I looked at Li and another agreement happened. What is this, Bluetooth!

I finally raised my hands in defeat. "Alright already. Hurry up and carry me." Li complied, bending down and carrying me in a blink of and eye. Eriol was already at his position, giving me thumbs up and a grin. I stuck my tongue out and held on to Li for support. He grunted and held me tighter. If we weren't in such a pinch, I would I smacked his face. But on a different note, this actually feels nice. He smells wonderful too and— Whoa. Rewind! You did not hear what I just said. Okay? Okay.

We waited for several more minutes before we saw a pair of blue and black Converse shoes in front of the door. I held my breath and saw the person going down on his knees. I kept my eyes on the pursuer.

After what seems to be a long time, but was actually just a few seconds, we heard him tell the others, "There's no sign of them here." I could hear those jerks curse out loud and leaving the place.

I smiled while dancing a victory dance in my head. I could see Li smiling contentedly as well. Good for all of us. And then I heard Hiiragizawa say to Li, "Syaoran, when are you going to let go of Kinomoto?" I blushed lightly and I supposed Li did too since he dropped me like a sack of potatoes and looked at the other way.

"We have to meet up with the others." I sat at the soft mini sofa and stared into space, hearing the two boys argue on how to communicate with 'civilization', as they put it. Unconsciously, I placed my hands inside my pockets and felt something thin and solid. What could this possibly—

I stood up so quickly that the other two inhabitants was startled and looked at me with surprise. "Behold, my companions! Lady Luck has finally smiled upon us and presented this!" I rejoiced as I held the solid thing—which was actually the cell phone Tomoyo-chan gave me—high up in the air like it was the Holy Grail or something.

"Good job, Kinomoto!" Hiiragizawa joyfully said, patting my back. "Idiot. Why didn't you say that you had that thing sooner?" Chimp inquired with an angry face, making him look more chimp-like than ever. "Well, I'm so sorry. I was so preoccupied trying to save myself from those football idiots' grasps to think about using this phone."

"Shows how much of a forgetful moron you are," he retorted back with a smirk. Why this boy—!

Hiiragizawa stepped in before I could even snap back at him. "Can you _please_ just use the damn contraption already and get us out of this mess?" I could see the annoyance in his eyes and his restraint to bite my head off. I grumbled and pressed called my purple-haired cousin, ignoring the other two's stares as I have my conversation with Tomoyo.

"Okay, thanks Tomoyo. See you soon." I hanged up and flipped the phone with a snap. "Well? What did she say?" Li asked me impatiently. I swear; my hand is itching to ram his head to the wall right about now.

"They're gonna wait for us at the entrance," I answered breezily. "Don't worry; your friends are with mine. Although, Tomoyo did say that the girls kept on stopping at some stores…" Silence occupied the small room as the three of us looked at each other blankly.

"Girls and their obsession with shopping," Li said, breaking the silence while he shook his head with bewilderment. I silently agreed with him on that one. "Seeing as those airheads must've already left, shall we take our leave? I'm feeling a bit cramped already," I said as I twisted the knob of the door and opened it, only to bump into someone's chest.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura looked up and was shocked when she saw Ryuu looming over her, his chilly azure orbs staring down at her viciously. She quickly snapped out of it, stepped back and did what any girl in her position would do. "PERVERT!" the auburn haired yelled, earning a cringe from her blue-eyed adversary. She then pushed the jock away with her full force and ran out of the room with Syaoran and Eriol hot at her heels.

They were already panting when they stopped. Eriol looked around the mall wildly and sighed in relief when he didn't see the people chasing the trio. "I can't take this anymore!" Syaoran boomed with rage, his face all red and his hair messier than ever. "This is your fault, you damn Squirrel!"

Sakura gaped at him and screamed right back at him. "My fault! How the hell is it _my fault_? I didn't make you come to this wretched place you bastard so stop blaming me dammit!" The future head of the Li clan then shifted his attention and glares to his friend.

"YOU! _You're_ the one who invited me to this… this hell hole! I told you that we shouldn't go but did you ever listen? _Nooo_...!"

This time, Eriol joined in their heated argument, the three teenagers unknowingly gathering all the bystanders' attentions. Sakura's eyes were burning with fire and rage; Eriol was holding his spectacles, vigorously rubbing them clean with his shirt and Syaoran was raising his fists at his two companions while unconsciously spitting out random Chinese phrases.

All of a sudden, someone— who was either brave enough or just plain insane to even try to calm those three— barged into their conversation before Sakura could even take her rubber shoes and throw it at the two boys' incompetent heads.

"Syaoran-kun! I finally found you!" said brave or insane person exclaimed as she—yes, the person is a she—attached herself at the baffled teen. The three abruptly stopped talking and merely stared at the intruder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran scowled as he tried to, once again, free himself from the tight grip. _'Why does this always happen to _me_?' _the distraught teen thought sullenly as he looked at Sakura Kinomoto's awful attempt to try and hold in her laughter and Eriol's contented smile as he looked up and muttered under his breath. No doubt giving his grace to whatever god that heard his desire to be spared.

The Chinese teen finally gave up on the idea of getting away from the lady with the iron grip. He just hopes that his hand could still be of use after this day is over. "Syaoran-kun, why did you try to leave me and the girls?" Yuuki said with a pout as she pressed herself to him.

"Uh, how about because I want to stay as far away from you as possible?" This girl does not learn at all, Syaoran thought with a growl.

The cheerleader put on an offended face and stepped back, making Syaoran sigh in relief. But the loud slap that he received was not refreshing at all. "I can't believe you! After everything that I did for you, you prefer that… _that worthless garbage_ over me?" Yuuki screamed at the bewildered man while pointing her manicured nail towards Sakura's direction.

The emerald-eyed teen gaped at the accusation as her anger began to go overdrive. "Worthless garbage? Speak for yourself! I, for one, consider myself as a highly intellectual human being that should not be taking such insults from a thoughtless, selfish pig like you!"

"I am certainly not a pig! You're just jealous because I'm so close with Syaoran-kun and you're not!" Yuuki retorted back with a glare. Sakura laughed bitterly and neared the blonde cheerleader. "Listen here, woman. I don't effin' care about your 'Syaoran-kun' or whatever nicknames you got for that no-good chimp. So why don't you just give all of us a break and leave us alone?"

Yuuki scoffed at the angry girl. "In your dreams bitch," she sneered at she stuck out her tongue.

Now, Sakura is a kind and forgiving girl who can smile at anyone and be friends with just anybody. Sure, she gets into trouble and she keeps on arguing with Li, but that was all for the sake of entertainment. If she had to, she can actually work with him, just like a while ago. But what she can't accept was stuck-up people who think that everyone is below them and should be groveling at their knees.

It just so happens that the stuck-up person of the day is none other than the girl who is sticking out her disgusting tongue at her. Sakura has a bad day. She is pissed and stressed. She does not tolerate bitches sticking out their tongues.

And bad day + pissed and stressed + bitches sticking out their tongues = Sakura the Godzilla.

"Take this, blondie!" Sakura cried out in rage as she yanked the girl's long tresses with all of her strength, making Yuuki let go of the amused boy and yelped in pain. The blond girl, in turn, slapped Sakura and used her nails to fend off her opponent. Their fight began to get more and more intense and they kept on shrieking at each other. Everyone kept their distance and watched with concern.

"So… is this a catfight?" Syaoran mused out loud to his friend, not once letting the two high school girls leave his sight. Eriol Hiiragizawa snorted. "What else would this be, a friendly negotiation?"

Just when things were starting to get out of control, several mall officers interrupted the brawl, with two officers each trying to restrain the two teens. Sakura had lots of scratch marks on her arms and her usually neat tied up hair was like a bird's nest. Yuuki's situation was like Sakura's, if not worse.

When the officers asked what happened, the Chinese teen immediately came up to them. "This lady was harassing me," while pointing at a bewildered Yuuki. "Wh-what? Syao-kun, don't say that! _She_ started it!" she replied hysterically as she blamed Sakura, who was scoffing. "Uh, no I didn't. You called me a bitch, remember?"

"What is going on here?" another voice piped up, making the others look at the newcomer. "Ryuu honey!" Yuuki cried in glee.

"Sir, are you involved with this?" an officer asked with authority. Ryuu looked at a certain glaring emerald eyed teen. "I'm just looking for my lost friend, who you are holding right now." Sakura growled and tried to shrug off the hands that were holding her.

"Hell yeah he's involved. He's a peeping tom! He peeked at me when I was at the changing room!" Sakura accused the football player with hatred in her eyes. "Not only that, but he was stalking me the whole day with his stupid friends!"

All the officers looked at each other. All at once, the same two people who were holding Sakura a while ago are now seizing an angry Ryuu. "You can't do this to me!" he roared as he struggled out of their hold. The freed Sakura was now standing between her two companions. "That doesn't explain how this girl got involved," an officer said as he regarded Yuuki with wary eye.

"My friend and I were being chased by her and her group throughout the whole day as well," Eriol spoke up with a serious face on. "And the brawl a while ago was…?" This time Syaoran was the one who talked. "The same girl also harassed me and my girlfriend," indicating Sakura with a nod, "and wouldn't leave us alone."

"Girlfriend? What the hell Li?" Sakura hissed at the stoic man beside her as the blue uniformed men had a small meeting about the whole thing. "Just shut up and let me handle it," Syaoran hissed back.

"Okay. You," the officer pointed at Sakura, who was looking at them innocently, "you're excused. As for these two, they're coming with us. Have a nice day." The trio just stood and watched with a smirk on their faces as the two people who were causing their problems were whisked away by the officers in blue, making loud remarks and gaining weird stares from those who witnessed it.

Not able to take the silence any longer, Sakura spoke up. "So, does that mean it's over?" Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and grinned. "I guess so, Kinomoto-san." Eriol answered back with a smile. She nodded and raised her hand towards Syaoran with a look of embarrassment. "Well, I guess I should thank you for, you know, helping me back there," Sakura said, looking down at the floor.

Syaoran chuckled lightly and shook the outstretched hand. "Does this mean that you're indebted to me?" Sakura scowled and released her hand. "Yeah, when pigs fly. _You_ should be indebted to _me_ moron, seeing as I saved your butts a couple of times already."

"Are you serious? No way do I owe you anything squirrel. You even _bit me_! You should be glad that I'm not bringing you to the zoo or something," Syaoran retorted back as he lifted his hand.

"You deserved it, chimp!" Eriol sighed as the two continued to banter about pointless stuff. "I need an aspirin," he moaned as he headed towards the mall's entrance to meet their waiting friends with the two arguing teens following him.

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** Hey you! OMG! Finally! After so many months, I finally got to finish this chapter! Yay me! LOL. I know, I know, it's not that awesome but, yeah. I'm still happy that I got to finish this. I need reviews please! I am begging you right now. And I need time to replenish my brain or else I might have brain damage. LOL. Bear with my wrong grammar too please.

Thanks to readers patri-300 and Chauncey Chu for asking me about the story. :] Makes me feel happy that at least someone is still waiting eagerly for my story. Thanks again guys. :]

Oh yeah, I'm thinking about getting a Beta reader. Still deciding, but could someone recommend one for me? Haha.

That's all for now! Ciao! Reviews are a must!


	9. Chapter 9: The Start of A Long Night

**Chapter 9: The Start of A Long Night **

"Sakura! You made it!" a feminine voice cried out from the top of the marble staircase to the aforementioned lady standing in front of the gigantic oak doors. Sakura gave a half-hearted wave as she shook off her red coat and handed it over to the quiet maid with a thank you.

As she waited for the raven-haired female to make her way down the long flight of stairs, Sakura took a few steps forward, looking around the enormous entrance hallway while taking off her white mittens.

No matter how many times she visited her relative's house—_mansion,_ she corrected herself—she still wasn't used to such extravagance. Yes, the Kinomoto family was well-off, part of the middle-class hierarchy, and could afford simple luxuries. But the Daidouji family's lifestyle is a whole new level. Their vast lawn includes a man-made lake that has a gazebo built in the middle of it, colorful flowers decorating the place and a stable for some of the horses that they own. What's more, the distance from the front gate to the front door was so far away that it could take you at least fifteen minutes to get there on foot. And that was just the front lawn; what more the interior of the manor?

The brunette guest was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. "I've been waiting _forever_ for you, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she tightened her hold. Sakura patted her best friend's back. "To..moyo…. can't… breathe," she wheezed out.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"Can't….. _breathe_….!"

"Oh dear." And with that, Tomoyo immediately let go of her friend who was desperately inhaling a mouthful of air, her complexion slowly turning back to their normal pale shade. "Well then, now that your respiration system's working properly now, let's go and get down with business!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, purposely being ignorant to the dark aura Sakura was currently radiating. She hauled her best friend up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

The room was rather impressive, with its purple linen king-size bed, sleek black plasma TV, state-of-the-art gadgets and gizmos and so much more. That is, if Sakura was here for a social call. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't. The young, depressed girl was standing a few feet away from a particular entranceway, distancing herself from her grinning friend and what was to come.

"Are you ready, my sweet Cherry Blossom?" Tomoyo said gleefully, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Her hands were already situated at the doorknobs of the mysterious door giving way to who-knows-what.

"Uh, how about_ no_?" Sakura scowled as she continued to back away.

"Great! Here we gooooo!" And with that, Tomoyo Daidouji dramatically opened the door, the bright light temporarily blinding the two individuals. Sakura hissed as she covered her eyes. "Isn't it just _exquisite_?" Tomoyo said proudly as she faced her friend.

Slowly, Sakura uncovered her eyes. She saw what was inside the room and whimpered. "I-it's….. it's…."

"It's all of the clothes that I made just for yooooou~!" Tomoyo finished the sentence for her; clapping her hands like she just gave the best gift there is in the entire universe. "Now come on, let's go and find the perfect costume for you, cousin dearest!"

"O-oh hey! You know what? I just remembered that I'm in charge of cleaning the entire house. Silly me! I better get going now," Sakura said nervously, plastering a smile on her face as she lied through her teeth. God knows how much she wanted to sprint out of the room and away from her friend's clutches.

Tomoyo chuckled as she walked towards the terrified girl. "Don't worry about it; I'll explain to Kinomoto-san why you didn't do your chores. I'm sure they'll understand," she replied nonchalantly. She began to drag Sakura once again towards the room with much effort as she was digging her heels at the floor.

"I have to do my homework!"

"You can….do that… tomorrow!"

"I have to buy the ingredients for our dinner!"

"I'll… let my maids…get that…. for you!"

"I have to walk my dog!"

Pause.

Sakura looked up at her friend hopefully, only to see that the Daidouji heiress had a blank look on her face.

"Sakura…. You don't _have_ a dog."

"….. Er."

After how many minutes of yanking, wailing, pleading and moaning from the two girls, Tomoyo finally managed to pull the difficult girl through the doors and into the room that Sakura now 'affectionately' dubs, _The Room of Horrors_.

* * *

"This isn't so bad, now is it?" Silence. "I knew you'd see it my way," Tomoyo sweetly said with a smile as she stood in front of her glowering friend. Clothes of different colors and designs circled them, just waiting for their time to shine. "Oh Sakura, this will look absolutely great on you!" Tomoyo babbled on as she began to start her costume hunting, leaving Sakura alone.

The auburn-haired teen began to wriggle in her seat, trying to loosen up the ropes around her. Oh, and did I mention that she was currently tied up and gagged on said chair? No? Oh well, I guess this goes to show you that Tomoyo Daidouji is not above tying up and gagging her friends to get what she wants.

"Ggrrnrrrh!" Sakura growled against the white cloth tied around her mouth. _'At least the chair's comfortable,'_ Sakura thought dourly, giving up on any hope of getting out of her bondage. _'And besides,'_ she added sourly, _'I wouldn't be able to leave the room seeing as my _wonderful _best friend took the initiative to lock it up.' _

She gazed at the numerous garments in front of her with distaste. How is it that out of all the billions of people presently living in this planet called Earth, _she_ was the one who has to be subjected to such unnecessary torment? Her karma's just plain shit, she decided. Let's face it; why else would God torment her this way? Surely in her past life she must've done something incredibly stupid and offending to the Man upstairs, enough to make her present life like hell.

Now what had brought up this recent form of agony anyways? Sakura pondered about this, paying no heed to Tomoyo's ecstatic cries as she racked her brain for the reason. Ah, the bounded teen jerked with the sudden revelation, it was because of this morning's conversation with her friend. _'Come to think of it, why do I _always_ end up in the most irritating situations whenever Tomoyo decides to calls me in the morning?'_ Sakura thought heatedly. _'The last time she called, I had to deal with those football bastards _and _that stupid Chimp.' _

It would've a quiet and nice day, she realized, had Tomoyo not called. She was making breakfast when the phone started ringing. She asked her brother to answer the phone, and after a couple of threats and heated arguments (_"Oi kajuu, go pick the phone up; I'm too lazy to stand up." "How the hell am I supposed to answer the freakin' phone when I'm busy cooking our breakfast, you dork? And I am NOT a kajuu!" _*BAM!*_ "Hey, watch where you place that pan! Kami-sama, are you already having your period?"_), Touya finally relented and answered it.

By the time her idiotic brother handed her the cordless phone, Sakura was already halfway done cooking their omelets. The person on the other side of the line was asking if she wanted to have a sleepover at her house with the rest of their friends seeing as they were having their semester break. She politely declined, stating that she and the ever-infuriating Li Syaoran had to supervise the little kiddies later that night while they were out trick-or-treating, as punishment for their latest stunt during Arts class. _'It was all Li's fault anyways; he was the one who started that paint fight. Though,'_ she gleefully added, _'the look that teacher had was priceless, especially when he got hit right on the face with a nice shade of red.'_

Sakura immediately regretted telling Tomoyo that she was just planned on wearing a simple get-up since the latter practically went hysterical over the phone. (_"Absolutely _not_! I won't allow this! You cannot just go and wear such plain attire on a night like _this_!"_)

After a few more agonizing minutes filled with screaming debates and stubbornness, Tomoyo decided that Sakura would come over and get a far more suitable outfit for tonight, whether she liked it or not. And, just to make sure that the fuming emerald-eyed beauty won't be able to get out of this, Tomoyo instructed several of her bodyguards to go and personally fetch her cousin.

She stared at the phone in her hand with disbelief, the beep from the phone signaling that the conversation has ended with Tomoyo hanging up on her. Sakura began to berate at the innocent phone, shouting profanities at it to release her anger, oblivious to the fact that her brother was also screaming for a whole different reason. (_"SAKURA, YOU BAKA! Breakfast's already burning and all you care is screaming your head off at the stupid phone! Now stop murdering that thing and help me put out the damn fire!"_)

Needless to say, their breakfast was already charred and they ate toasted bread instead. Well, her brother ate some. Sakura didn't even have time to eat anything before she was whisked away from her house and was brought to the Daidouji mansion.

So now she's tired, angry, tied up and hungry. And to say that she isn't happy about it is clearly an understatement.

"I'm back, Sakura! Out of all the wonderful outfits found in this room—which was hard to choose from, mind you— I have returned with some clothes that I'm sure you'll love!" Tomoyo exclaimed and with a snap of her fingers, a long rack was brought over with the chosen attires hanging on it.

"Contestant number one!" the eccentric teen said with a flourish of her hand, as if she was introducing candidates for a beauty pageant instead of articles. That's what you get when you mix a certain Tomoyo Daidouji and clothes.

Sakura gave a shrug when she was introduced with the said outfit. The samurai outfit wasn't too bad, she admitted to herself. _'This might actually turn out to be okay,'_ she thought with a smile. Tomoyo grinned and when she showed the former how she's supposed to wear it, Sakura vehemently shook her head, ignoring the sting from her tresses whipping her face. Like _hell_ is she going to wear nothing but bandages that could only cover her breasts! Just what did Tomoyo think of her, some sort of weirdo? _'At least it can't get any worse that this.'_

She immediately regretted what she thought as more outrageous clothes kept on piling up. Just what was her friend thinking when she made these, Sakura didn't want to know. For every shake of her head, Tomoyo was more and more determined to find the perfect attire, much to Sakura's dismay.

Her friend sighed, but was still undeterred. "Well, aren't you being picky today. This time, I'm sure that you'll say yes to this!" Tomoyo said. The still bounded teen tiredly looked at the gold and sparkly two-piece outfit that makes a tinkling sound whenever the maid moves. She quirked an eyebrow at her friend and immediately gave her disapproval. "Why? What's wrong with wearing the belly dancing outfit?" Not waiting for her cousin to answer, she finally showed the last costume that she picked.

If she wasn't gagged at the moment, Sakura would be gawking at the black article with her jaw all slacked. But even without that, her eyes widening as big as saucers was good enough to show how surprised she was.

"You don't like it?" A withering look was all that she needed to know that her friend did not agree to her choice of clothing. She sighed as she shooed away the maid. "And I thought that the bunny girl costume was a great idea. I definitely think that it accents your curves beautifully." Growl. "Oh, _fine_. I'll stop with the bunny idea. But one day, you will wear it, just you wait." Sakura rolled her eyes and counted one to ten. '_Okay. That's it. My life officially sucks. God must be laughing at me right now.' _

Tomoyo had a pout on her face as she quickly untied Sakura. The latter swiftly pulled the gag off her face, all the while glaring at her cousin with her face all scrunched up in annoyance, who in turn smiled as she plopped down on a chair, sighing as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"What to do, what to do? We've been here for almost two hours and still we haven't found the perfect clothes for you," she moaned, looking pitifully at her stretching friend. Sakura tilted her head as she stood up, her bones groaning for sitting all this time. "Look, let's face it. All of your costumes were… nice and all, but I will not be caught wearing any of those."

"Why not?"

"Because they're too revealing, that's why. The best one that I've seen was that cop costume, and even then the skirt was too short and the cleavage was too low!"

"You got a pair of long legs and a great rack to boot," Tomoyo stated with a shrug. "I think that you could've carried it quite magnificently."

"That is _not_ my point and you know it."

"Come on, Sakura. You need to wear something different, not just a hoodie and shorts or whatever you could get your hands on first," Tomoyo explained exasperatingly. Sakura harrumphed and crossed her arms displeasingly. Amethyst and emerald eyes clashed as they stared at each other intently, both unwilling to back down.

After several minutes of their staring contest, Sakura sighed noisily and caved in. "Alright, we'll just have to compromise." Tomoyo beamed when she heard those words, nodding vigorously in agreement.

"So, I think that the cop costume is really the—"

"No way. Don't you have anything else besides these?" She asked her cousin imploringly. "You know, more _normal_?" Tomoyo tilted her head at one side, a thoughtful expression gracing her face. "Well…. I don't particularly like it, but I guess it'll do." Without a second to waste, she briskly walked to the far corner of the room with Sakura hot on her trails.

She skimmed through the rack full of clothes, muttering to herself all the while. Sakura, on the other hand, was waiting patiently and hoping that there was at least a decent outfit in this room. "Here we go," the former said, pulling it out and showing it to her friend.

"I don't recommend you wearing this," Tomoyo started to babble, trying to convince the quiet brunette. "Sure, it might suit you but its fabric isn't as nice like the others and I'm not too fond of it. Surely we can find something else—"

"I like it."

"_Excuse me?_"

"I said I like it. It's perfect, actually," Sakura said with a small smile on her face. She silently took the article from her friend's frozen hands and ran her hand through the fabric. She grinned at her friend as she held the clothes in front of her. "I'm wearing this."

Tomoyo sighed again. It was clear to her that she won't be able to convince her cousin otherwise, and so she reluctantly let the issue go. "Well, now that that's settled, we better start fixing you up. We have less than three hours left before your little trick-or-treating and if I can't persuade you to get a different outfit; I might as well make you look fabulous in it."

Sakura laughed as they both walked towards the exit. "Please, Tomoyo. With your magic, even the ugliest girl would look beautiful."

"Hell yeah they do. Now let's start prepping you up!"

...

...

...

...

**A/N:** Yes! I finally finished this chapter! :) I'm soooo happy! :D \m/ It's almost been a year since I last updated my story, and I'm really glad that I finally got to do it. Thanks to those who have been waiting patiently for it!

So... like it? Hate it? Leave your comments to let me know. ;)


End file.
